


A Hawking We Will Go

by orphan_account



Series: A Hawking We Will Go [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra feels, Cassandra fluff, Cassandra is in loooove, Decisions, F/M, Misinterpretations, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Tension, Who am I kidding? Def angst, branching out, dragon fighting, possible angst, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She took one look at him and hated him.She hated him for looking so damn good.She hated him for being Varric's hidden secret.But his worst offense was making her fall head over heels for him with one stupid grin.





	1. She Don't Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra meets Hawke, officially. Let's just say he's not as charming as he believes himself to be.

Cassandra sits rubbing the whetstone up and down her shining blade. She pauses for a brief moment, then touches the tip with her forefinger. Seeing that it draws blood she raises her sword up to give it one last examination and sighs with satisfaction as its shine glints in the sun.

"Maker's breath! You are one hell of a woman, aren't you!" She turns and with swift agility is on her feet, the pointed end of her sword only an inch away from the intruder's throat. "Whoa!" He shouts while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh! My apologies! I didn't realize it was you," she takes a step back and lowers the blade. Remaining tight lipped, she extends a gloved hand. "I don't believe we were ever properly introduced. My name is Cassandra Pentaghast." He takes her hand in his own.

"You can call me Hawke." She releases his hand, all the while staring him down with suspicion.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asks, sheathing her sword and resting her left hand on the hilt, weight shifting onto her right leg.

An amused expression crosses his features which only adds fuel to the fire of suspicion. "I just thought it would be wise if I made a proper introduction." He smiles, a huge and perfect smile.

She does not return the favor.

"Wow, Varric said you were intense but I didn't realize how intense. Anyway I'll be off, clearly you'd rather I disappeared. It was nice to meet you," he says, slowly turning on his heel to leave.

Cassandra sighs under her breath. "Wait."

He looks over his shoulder at her. "Do you really think I am intense?" Hawke can't help but laugh. "Ugh. You're just like Varric and all the others, making a constant mockery of me!"

She doesnt mean to lose her cool but all of her pent up stress and frustrations strike out at Hawke and his annoyingly attractive smile. His brow furrows in surprise, then in an apology.

"I didn't mean to poke fun at you. I just like to play and you made it too easy for me. Besides you look absolutely stunning when you're angry." Another devilish smile appears.

She huffs and squares her shoulders in defiance. "Now you are just flattering me."

His smile fades and his voice grows serious. "I meant every word. It's true, so technically speaking that makes it a compliment not flattery."

"Hawke!" He turns toward the voice and sees Varric waving from the tavern door. "It's my turn to beat your ass in Wicked Grace!" Hawke laughs and yells back.

"Right! I'll be there in a moment!"He looks back to see Cassandra rolling her eyes. "You don't approve of him much, do you?"

She says nothing, only makes a sound of disgust.

"Well, I should be going. It truly was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Cassandra." He bows then jogs off toward the tavern.

She's left staring at his retreating figure, trying to shake the goosebumps rising on her skin. She walks over to the sparring dummies and begins stabbing at them relentlessly, trying to wipe his stupid grin from her memory.


	2. She's Not All Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks it's funny to tease Cassandra but they forget she's human and she has feelings too.

Cassandra sits in front of the hearth pulling off her damp boots and placing her stockinged feet by the fire. Inquisitor Trevelyan takes a seat beside her also removing her boots, warming her lower limbs.

"Inquisitor, I wanted to thank you for helping me eliminate the last of the templars."

"I was glad to help you Cassandra."

"Yes." She stares at the Inquisitor with wonder. "I hope, despite the way our journey began, that you might consider me a friend."

She becomes flustered as the inquisitor laughs and slaps her on the back. "Oh Cassandra! Of course we're friends!"

Cassandra blushes and moves closer to the fire. For some reason she can't quite shake the cold of Emprise du Lion from her bones.

"Josephine recently had the servants draw a bath for me in my quarters, why don't you go make use of it." Trevelyan nudges her and nods toward her chambers' door.

"Oh I couldn't. I'm sure you are equally as cold as I am." She begins to shiver.

Trevelyan places a hand on her arm, her eyes pleading. "You're shivering. _Go._  I could have another one drawn at anytime."

Cassandra nods. "You have my thanks, Inquisitor." She retreats to Trevelyans chambers, shambling up the flight of stairs.

She begins undressing as quickly as possible. Happily, she dips her toes into the steaming tub and slides her body down into its depths. The hot water relaxes and warms her aching bones. Sighing heavily, she leans her head back on the edge of the tub and closes her eyes. She begins humming the chant of light to herself and doesn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sera spots Cassandra in the tub. Her leather armor, underclothes and breeches lie in a pile nearby. She tiptoes silently, snatching up all of Cassandra's belongings, slipping away into the shadows.

Once she clears the stairs, she shoves through the door, sprinting through the main hall, out the entrance and into the tavern, dropping each piece of clothing along the way. She makes her way up to her room, hanging Cassandra's breeches from the balcony before slipping away to her comfy window seat to wait.

Back in the tub Cassandra washes her skin, scrubbing extra hard at the dirt under her nails. She reaches for the towel that she thought was sitting next to the tub. She skims her hand along the edge but can't find the towel. She could have sworn there was one there before she got in.

She stands and water drips off of her body as she scans the room for a towel. There are none. Then, she realizes all of her clothes are gone and her heart starts to race.

 _Where in all of Thedas did my clothes disappear to_?

Then it dawns on her. Only one person would do such a thing.

She storms down the stairs, picking up pieces of strewn clothing, holding them against her still dripping, naked body. She slams the door open, marching through the hall, her nicely toned rear on display for all to see.

She holds her head high and onlookers stare at her in shock.

"Nice ass," Varric murmurs as she stomps by. She shoots him an icy glare. He just laughs.

She makes her way over to the tavern, swinging the door on its hinges and slamming herself right into Hawke, dropping all the clothes she had collected. He bends down quickly to collect them.

"I believe you dropped something." He smirks and she snatches it from his hands, turning red.

She walks past him and he takes the time to appreciate the sight of her, surprisingly curvaceous, lower half.

"I'm going to _kill you_!" She roars at Sera, coming to a halt at her door. Sera escapes out the window, guffawing. In between laughs she shouts, "Don't forget your breeches!"

Cassandra rips them from the balcony and throws on her underclothes, also making an escape out the window to get to her bedroom above the armory.

Once safe in her bedroom, she strips off her previously worn clothes and throws on a loose shirt, fresh leggings and slips in under her covers. When she's sure nobody can hear her, her stone wall shatters and she begins sobbing into her pillow. Her body shakes and heaves as she lets out everything that's been pressing on her. She's so tired of maintaining her "impressive" image so when she's alone, she succumbs to weakness. In these moments she wishes for just one person to share her burdens. A lover, maybe, to bare all of her soul to. Her heart is aching but she snaps herself out of her pity party, coolly collecting herself. She wipes the tears from her eyes and Cole appears.

"Go away Cole." She says half-heartedly. She had forgotten about the boy and his odd ways of appearing. He, at least, was a comfort to her. Although, she wasn't quite sure if she trusted him not to turn into a demon without a moments notice.

"I felt your pain. I want to help. Would you like to read to me?"

She looks up at him through wet lashes and nods. He sits down at the edge of the bed and grabs her favorite book from her end table. She sits up, curling her knees up against her chest, and allowing her chin to rest on them. She takes the book and begins to read where they left off the last time she read.  After a few chapters her eyes grow heavy. She lies down on her side and closes her eyes.

Cole slips the book out from her grasp and returns it to its spot on the nightstand. Blowing out the candle, he brushes a hair from her face, whispers goodnight and disappears.

That night she sleeps peacefully.


	3. She's a Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra gets injured in a fight with a dragon.

 

The Ferelden Frostback beats its wings, fervently, causing a gust of wind to swirl around it. Cassandra, Bull, and the Inquisitor get pulled into the whirling vortex. Bull and Trevelyan exchange happy smiles as he pulls up his Warlord sword bringing it down on the beasts foot. It's scales ripple as the blade makes contact and blood pours out. The Inquisitor takes her two blades and creates bloodied ribbon-like patterns along the side of the dragon. She weaves in and out from under the dragon, slicing and dicing. She looks like a deadly dancer. Cassandra stabs at the front of the dragon, creating a clean cut down the side of its face. The creature kicks at Bull and Trevelyan and then rears back its head to breathe fire at Cassandra. She barrel rolls to the side and pulls her shield over top of her, to prevent any burns from wild flames. Solas casts Winter's Grasp from a distance and singes the the dragon's flames.

Feeling threatened but not defeated, it beats it wings, lifting itself from the ground. It flies to higher ground and pierces the air with a loud shriek. The crew cover their ears but soon find themselves surrounded by five dragonlings. The Frostback takes the free moment to lick at it's wounds and the companions form up a line to take out one dragonling at a time.

The Frostback, pulling from its leftover stamina, takes flight and begins to circle the crew. It blows out fire from its mouth, surrounding them with an enclosed circle of flame. Solas casts a wall of ice just as the dragon lands on the cliffs above them. The flames go out and they all run up the side of the cliff to finish it off.

Solas casts his lightning spell and it briefly paralyzes the beast. Cassandra sees an opening in the scales right at the heart. She sprints toward the beast but just as she's about to pierce it's heart it's front claws sweep back, picking her up and throwing her back into the rocky wall. Her head spins as she watches Bull strike the last blow and the dragon falls, then her eyes close and she sees nothing.

~~~

Cassandra comes to, finding herself in the medic camp back at Skyhold. She tries to sit up but crumples back to the bed as pain shoots up her left arm.

"I wouldn't move that if I were you. It's made a lot of progress but you'll have to wear a brace and take it easy for about a week." Hawke says while gathering up some fresh wrappings.

"Here. Let me see your arm."

Her eyes flash angrily. "I don't need your help. Where is Solas."

She here's a familiar laugh. "I am writing that one down. The day the Seeker asked for the apostates help over the Champion of Kirkwall."

"Why are you here, Varric?"

"To be honest, I've been asking that myself. I'm glad to see you awake, Seeker, despite what you may think of me." He gestures toward Hawke. "She's all yours. I wish you luck."

Hawke gives him the finger and Varric walks away laughing to himself.

"If I am really so terrible to care for, why don't you go and get Solas. He is sure to be a quicker and more practiced healer than you are."

"Perhaps he is but I'm all you've got at the moment. Solas did as much as he could for you when you blacked out after that dragon threw you." She flinches as she recalls the dragon fight. "Now he is on a mission with the Inquisitor to investigate a part of the deep roads on the Storm Coast. If you don't mind, please let me wrap your arm and help take care of you."

She flares her nostrils and begins to mouth back but decides to shut it instead, lifting her arm just enough that he can get the bandage underneath. He gingerly, triple wraps her arm to make sure the bone stays in place and then creates a sling for her arm to rest in from some cloth and a leather strap. He rests her arm in the sling, places the strap over her head so that it's fitting snugly across her body and then places an arm around her to help her sit up.

She allows her harshness to fade and mutters a small, "thank you Hawke."

"It's my pleasure." He smiles kindly at her from his stool. "Oh. I almost forgot," he says, pulling a small flask from his pocket. "Take a drink of this, it will help ease the pain."

She receives it gladly, pops the cap and takes a swig. It burns her throat as it goes down but has a pleasant after taste of honey. "What king of potion is this?" She says, topping the bottle and handing it back to Hawke.

"Chasind Sack Mead. My personal favorite." He watches her as she realizes what she just drank. "Did you like it?"

Her face returns to its usual tight-lipped expression. "I believe it is too _early_ for me to say."

"Then perhaps you can join me later this evening and try it again."

She looks at him in surprise. "You want _me_ to have a drink with you." Her eyes narrow, suspicion rising once again.

"Of course I do! I'd love to get you drunk. Any man in his right mind would!" He bursts into laughter as she flushes, then huffs and looks away.

"You are an insufferable man." She says while looking at the ground.

He shrugs. "I'm just not afraid to say what I'm thinking. I'd be a liar if I said you weren't beautiful and that I've never thought about what it'd be like to get your fine ass in bed. Especially after I got that full view of it a few months back."

"Ugh. How dare you!" She says with disgust and walks off, leaving him doubling over in laughter.

"So I'll see you later Cassandra!" He shouts and she doesn't turn back to respond but storms off toward Cullen's office.

_What an imbecile. Who does he think he is?_

Despite her annoyance at his forwardness she found herself enjoying his attentions. Despite him being an apostate mage, a fool and best friend of Varric, she found herself drawn to him.

Moving too quickly from being passed out for two days, she becomes winded and slumps onto the stone steps. She looks up and realizes she's only made it halfway to Cullen's office.

Blackwall, who is leaning against the stable door taking in the sights and smells around him, sees Cassandra slumped over and rushes to her side. "Is everything ok, my lady."

She raises a hand. "I will be fine, Warden Blackwall," she says out of breath. "I am just a bit winded and need to catch my breath."

"Can I help you to where you are going?" She pauses to consider his help. She goes to say no but has a change of heart.

"Yes. If you do not mind. I wanted to speak with Cullen but I am afraid these stairs are too much for me right now."

Blackwall nods and then sets his eyes on her broken arm. "Why don't you wait here my lady and I'll bring the Commander to you."

She just simply nods and leans her back into the cool stone. Blackwall races up the stairs and knocks one Cullen's door.

"Come in." Cullen calls out.

 Blackwall turns the nob, stepping into the Commander's office.

"Can I assist you in some way, Warden?" He leans forward on his desk, pressing his gloved palms into wood.

"Yes, I am sure you are aware of Lady Cassandra's condition."

Cullen nods once.

"Well I found her slumped over on the steps trying to reach your office and..."

"She's awake?" His brows raise in surprise.

"Yes." Blackwall goes to continue but Cullen comes from around his desk and goes through the door.

"She shouldn't be wandering around in her condition." He begins to descend the stairs and Blackwall follows.

"That's what I thought to and why I came to get you."

Cullen doesn't hear Blackwall at all for he's taking stairs two at a time. He catches sight of her, one elbow resting on the stone step, her head is bowed.

"Lady Cassandra." He says while touching her shoulder. She leans her head back to look at him and smiles slightly. "You shouldn't be wandering around the grounds. You should be resting. Didn't Hawke tell you that?"

She flinches slightly at the mention of Hawke but Cullen doesn't notice. "I know I should be but I have not checked up on you lately." Blackwall finally catches up, listening in on the conversation. She takes a look at him. "Thank you, Warden but you may go now, if you wish."

He knows she says it like it is a choice but can tell it's a really command. "You're welcome. I bid you my leave. Good day, my lady." He saunters off back toward the stables.

Cullen scoops Cassandra up in his strong arms and carries her across the grounds, up the stairs and into the armory.

"You needn't worry about me, Cassandra." He says while setting her down on a bench near the smiths Harritt tasked with forging Inquisition weapon.

She looks up at him and smiles into his rugged, yet charming face. He was such a kind and caring man. She was glad that two wonderful people such as the Inquisitor and Cullen had each other. They were the perfect pair. A true power couple. One day she, too might be part of a dynamic duo. She shakes her head trying not to fantasize. Internally she reprimands herself for reading too much her guilty pleasure, Swords _and Shields._

"Thank you, Cullen. I am feeling quite exhausted. I think I will go and lie down."

"I'll carry you up." He moves to pick her up again but she raises a hand to stop him.

"I can do it myself. I will simply walk at a slow pace." He nods and walks toward the door. With a small smile and a wave, he exits and Cassandra makes her way up the stairs.

_I do not remember it being so hard to climb these stairs._

Reaching her bed in the upper loft she sprawls out across her covers, sleep claiming her once more.


	4. She Sets the Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke tests his skill at romance.

_Later that evening_ ~

Hawke sits on a stool near the bartender, staring at the tavern door, waiting for Cassandra to show. Cabot pours Hawke another round as he empties his fifth tankard. Hours pass, people come and go but Cassandra never shows. Hawke sighs, disappointed. He pays for his mead then drunkenly makes his way over to the armory, where he knows Cassandra sleeps.

He knocks at the door but nobody answers. He steps back and takes a look up. He sees a dim glow of candlelight flickering and begins to pound harder on the door.

Cassandra sets her book down, startled. She crawls over to the window, using her good arm, and peeps out the window. She sees a tuft of black hair and pulls back from the window. Her heart begins to race as he begins pounding on the door again.

_What in Thedas does he want at this hour?_

She crawls back to her bed and picks up her book again. One of the smitheys opens the door and she hears Hawke demand to see Cassandra. She can't make out what they're saying but she soon hears the door close and the lock click. Assuming Hawke has gone she goes back to her reading.

_Donnie runs a hand through her short red hair. He pulls her head back and she sighs deeply as he runs his lips down the length of her neck..._

"Hello Cassandra." She snaps the book shut and Hawke walks over and picks it up from her hands. She tries to grab it back but he holds it high above his head. She gives up, quickly, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Doing a little light reading, are we?" He smirks as he looks at the cover of her most prized possession.

"What do you want, Hawke." She sighs, exasperated.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"I do not know which time you are referring to." She can't help but tease him just a little.

"The things I said to you after I wrapped your arm. That was inexcusable behavior. You are a lady and I need to treat you as such."

She smiles a little. "Is that why you came here after having too much to drink." A brow is raised.

"I was waiting for you to come to the tavern. I really like you Cassandra but I believe I got started off on the wrong foot. So if you will, please forgive me and let me prove myself a worthy suitor."

Cassandra was feeling surprised by his confession. "There is something you could do for me."

"Name it." He says. "I'll do anything."

"I've read that book hundreds of times but the last chapter was never finished. Convince Varric to give it to me and you might have a shot."

A grin appears on his face. "You got it." He reaches out for her right hand and plants a kiss. She looks into his eyes and they meet for a brief moment. She flushes and quickly looks away.

"Goodnight, Lady Cassandra. I look forward to our next meeting." He hands her book back to her. Before she knows it, he's gone.

She watches from the window as he trips over a rock on his way back to his room. She covers her mouth, laughing, as he pulls himself up.

~~~ _Morning, the next day_

"Why, hello there Hawke, what can I do for you?" Varric flashes a charming smile at his closest friend.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Name it and it's yours." He gestures toward Hawke.

"I need the last chapter of Swords and Shields." Varric chuckles.

"Why would you want that? It's, by far, my worst work."

"Cassandra is a big fan. I need to win her over. So I need that chapter."

"Hmm." He pulls at his chin. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you the last chapter if you let me be there when you hand it to her."

Hawke smirks. "You have a deal." He shakes Varric's hand and the dwarf begins his work immediately.

Hawke makes his way down the stairs, heading toward Bonnie's wares. He's hoping she's got some flowers in that shop of hers so he doesn't have to make a trip to Val Royeaux.

"Monsieur Hawke! What a pleasure to see you! What can I get for you today?"

"Hello, Bonnie. Would you happen to have a fresh bouquet of flowers on hand?"

She laughs. "Oh dear, I am afraid not. I never carry flowers. Perhaps you should check the Skyhold gardens."

"Thank you!" He says while thinking through the quickest route to the garden. He steps into the garden but the only plants in the pot are elfroot, prophet's laurel, blood lotus, and royal elfroot. None, of which, are flowering plants.

"Damn it!" He murmurs under his breath. Mother Gisele, standing within earshot, shoots him a warning look. He takes the hint and makes his way back to the stables.

At the stables, Hawke saddles up the Red Hart and gathers up a few supplies.

"Would you like some company on your travels?" Warden Blackwall stands nearby, he looks bored out of his mind.

"Sure why not. All I wanted was some flowers. Apparently Skyhold has everything but that."

Blackwall chuckles. "If you're looking for flowers there's no need to leave Skyhold." He leaves Hawke for a brief moment then comes back with a white lily, flushed with hues of red, pink and orange in the middle of it. Hawke takes the delicate flower and holds it to his nose. It smells as sweet as it looks.

"Where did you find this?"

"It's Andraste's Grace. It grows in the wild but I found a patch of it growing behind the stables not long after we got to Skyhold."

Hawke pats him on the back. "You just saved me a few days worth of time, my friend."

"It's my pleasure. Say, are you looking to woo a lady?"

"Yes. Indeed I am. I am seeking out a certain Seeker." Hawke grins at his own joke but Blackwall just stares at him blankly. "Seeking out a certain Seeker. Get it?" He laughs at his joke again.

"Yes. Well, um, good luck with that." Blackwall goes back inside the stable. Hawke shrugs his shoulders and then makes his way around the back. He sees the small patch of flowers, picks six of them and then happily wanders back toward the armory. But then he gets an idea.

He makes a detour, stopping by Varric again. "Could I ask another favor of you?" He sits down at the table where Varric is writing the last installment of Swords and Shields.

"Depends." Varric replies, not looking up from his work.

"Could I have a piece of paper and a pen? Pretty please."

"I'd hardly call that a favor." Varric slides the items over and Hawke begins to write.

_Cassandra,_

_You are radiant and lovely and I have not been able to stop thinking about you since the day we met. I know I don't know you well but I would like to. I hope you enjoy these beautiful flowers that appear dull next to you._

_Sincerely, Hawke._

He hands the pen back to Varric and trifolds his letter. Getting up from the table he says, "thanks Varric."

Varric nods, still scribbling away at his chapter.

Hawke swings by the tavern.

"Hey Cabot, got any empty bottles?"

"Yeah, why?" The bartender asks while scrubbing at invisible stain on his table. Hawke raises his flowers and Cabot understands. He hands over an empty bottle and Hawke takes it outside and fills it with water from one of the buckets. He places the flowers in the bottle and marches into the armory and up the stairs.

Cassandra isn't there so he sets the makeshift vase on the end table, sliding his letter underneath. Then he marches back out feeling quite pleased with himself.

 _Romance lesson one.  Check_.


	5. She Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to the Western Approach.

_one week later_

Wind is whipping outside the stronghold making everything whistle. A shiver goes down Cassandra's spine as a draft blows into the Rotunda. Sitting on the divan, Cassandra eyes Solas' art work as he finishes unwrapping her arm.

"What exactly do those portraits mean Solas?" She asks as her eyes take in the two howling wolves facing away from the emblem of the Inquisition.

"Our journeys and the decisions the Inquisitor has come to make within them. It is a gift for her."  
Placing a hand over top the once broken bone, he sends a green wave of healing magic beneath her skin to do some finishing touches.

"That is very kind of you." He simply nods while examining her wrist, flipping it from front to back and then from back to front.

"There. I believe you are as good as new." He smiles a very tight but friendly smile.

"You have my thanks, Solas." They share a moment as they lock eyes. They have an odd but easy friendship. Though, always suspicious of one another, they felt a kind of kinship in personality.

Cassandra gets up and begins to make her way out into the cold, nipping wind but Varric stops her.

"I wouldn't go out into that storm if I were you, Seeker." He suggests.

"But you are not me." He sighs and waves his hand.

"Sure but don't come back in here, running to Solas when you catch hypothermia." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine."

The Inquisitor spots Cassandra after coming from a talk with Josephine. She motions to her from the door and Cassandra goes to see what she wants.Seeing Cassandra's cast less arm she smiles with excitement.

  
"You've got your arm back!" Cassandra gives her an odd look but she ignores it. "This is great! This means you can be fighting by my side again and we can finally make our way to the Western Approach!"

"You could have gone without me, you know."

"Yes but I'd prefer to take you with me when I meet with the Wardens. Think you could have my back?"

Cassandra looks at her incredulously. "Yes. I will go where you wish me to go." At that Trevelyan laughs.

"Good to know. I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat and then call for a council meeting. Mind sticking around for a bit?"

"Not at all. I'll send word for the others." Cassandra heads back toward the Rotuna, quickly climbing the stairs to reach the rookery. Leliana stands hovering over a letter but looks up when she hears the floorboards creak under Cassandra's feet.

"Lady Cassandra, what can I do for you."

"The Inquisitor wishes to hold a meeting. I am simply spreading the word." Cassandra moves closer to Leliana making note of the signature.

"Is that from your Warden?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes. He has been in search for a way to bypass the calling. He has not found any leads yet so I don't foresee him returning anytime soon."

Cassandra places a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I miss him but we will see each other again. Perhaps once we defeat this Corypheus."

"You sound so hopeful."

Leliana looks into her eyes, a brief moment of sorrow clouds her face. It fades quickly and a small smile placates."I must be." She folds up the letter and tucks it away into a pocket hidden beneath her clothing. Cassandra assumes there's all sort of hidden pockets filled with items lining the entirety of her friends hooded cloak. "Shall we?" She gestures toward the stairs.

 

 

  
Cullen stands over the map in the war room. He looks up as the the four ladies enter.

"Meeting adjourned, I take it." He and Trevelyan exchange knowing glances at one another. Trevelyan looks away, blushing but quickly recovers and jumps into business mode.

"I spoke with Hawke earlier this week. He and Stroud are willing to set out with us tomorrow to check out this Ritual Tower in the Western Approach."

"I think it would be wise to send out a few scouts a head of your party. Just to prevent any...surprises." Leliana says.

Cullen points to the map of the Western Approach. "There is also another stronghold that could prove useful for the Inquistion, here." He taps his finger in the northern vicinity on the map.

"Perhaps we could split our numbers." Cassandra says. "Some of us could go to the ritual tower and the remainder could go with a group of soldiers to take the fortress?"

"Yes. I think that would work out best. I'm sure Bull would also be more than willing to take the Chargers and help take over the stronghold, especially if we gave him a pay increase." The other advisors nod in agreement at Trevelyan's input. "Well, unless there is anything else you have to discuss?"

"I believe that is all. You should rest up Inquisitor, as should we all. We have a long day tomorrow." Leliana says as the council dismisses.

~~~

Cassandra begins tapping her foot impatiently as Dennett, Skyhold's horse master, finishes hitching up her Barded Charger.

"Here you are, my lady. She's all set and ready to go for you. She's a real beaut. You got yourself an excellent horse." He hands over the reigns and she nearly rips them out of his hands. She mumbles a quick thank you and walks her horse to the watering trough. She runs her gloved hand through its course black hair and feeds her a carrot. She then, pulls on the reins gently, guiding her toward the armory. A young apprentice stands with a set of armor for the stunning horse.

"Come Astrape, let's get you a proper fitting." She says to the horse, as the the young man carefully suits her in a silverite armor. While he suits up the horse she quickly grabs a few bags of supplies to stock up on for the long travel ahead, making sure to grab a book or two.

Cassandra throws herself over the horse and makes her way to the gate where the Inquisitor and all her followers are waiting.

"I apologize. I did not mean to keep you waiting..."Just then an out of breath Hawke appears.

"Sorry! So sorry! I need to fetch my horse then we can be off straight away!" Cassandra smiles, thankful she's not the only one to show up late.

A few moments later, Hawke shows up on the Bog Unicorn he named Quagmire. Cassandra shudders at the sight of the beast. It's skeletal body and sunken eye sockets make her blood run cold. Hawke was oddly fond of the beast however and she was glad someone could make use of it.

"Open the gates!" Inquisitor Trevelyan shouts and the huge door slowly begins to lower to the ground. The inquisition members make their way down the mountain path, officially setting off on their journey. Cassandra smiles in satisfaction, despite the frost nipping at her feet and fingers. A light dusting of snow begins to fall again as they slowly descend. Hawke pulls his mount in next to Cassandra.

"How many days do you think this will take?"

"It depends. If we ride this slow the entire way it could take us up to four or five months to get to the Approach. If we ride fast, eat small rations and make fewer stops we could be there in maybe two but most likely three months."

He whistles."I underestimated the amount of time it would take to get there. At least it means I get more time with you." She rolls her eyes and doesn't speak. Taking her reins, she gives it a little tug and her mount moves forward quicker. She weaves between the other riders, coming alongside the Inquisitor.

"Inquisitor. If I may have a word?"

"Of course, Lady Cassandra. Your words are always welcome here."

"I would recommend, if you are going to make camp this night, to set up near the entrance to the Exalted Plains. Leliana sent Scout Harding there a week ago to scout that area. She and her agents should have a decent camp and fresh supplies already set up."

The inquisitor, pensively, stares into the distance. "If we wanted to make camp there this evening, we would need to pick up our pace by a lot."

"Precisely." Cassandra says, feeling like her point has been made.

"But won't that be too hard on our mounts?"

"We don't need to ride them hard. We just need to pick up the pace a little. Much like this." Cassandra yanks on the reins and applies enough pressure, pressing into the horse with her heels. The horse picks up her pace and settles into a quick trot instead of a leisurely one. The inquisitor follows Cassandra's lead and the rest of the group follows suit.

  
Blackwall pulls his black steed next to the Inquisitor and begins discussing tactics and grey warden business. Cassandra begins to zone out , ignoring the conversations around her. She feels content to pass the time in silence.

The companions ride all day long. Soon night begins to fall. Solas, Dorian, Vivienne and Hawke use their staves as light sources. A wild pack of wolves comes at them from a small cavern and Bull is down from his war nug in a matter of seconds. He swings only once, killing the circle of wolves with a strong whirling motion.

He returns to his nug as if nothing has happened and Cassandra gives him a once over. He was odd, that Iron Bull, but he was most certainly impressive. He caught her staring and he gave her a wink. Feeling embarrassed, she flushes pink and turns away, trying to hide her face in the shadows.

"Good one, boss!" She hears the Chargers say, praising their leader.

  
A few more hours pass and a few Rams and fennec foxes cross their paths but nothing harmful or threatening.

"I see light ahead." Solas says and everyone sighs with relief.

The Inquisition spurs each of their mounts on to move just a little quicker and just as they reach the edge of the torchlight they hear a voice shout at them.  
"Stop right there! Who approaches!" Cassandra squints into the light, trying to get a glimpse of Hardings position but can't find the woman.

"This is the Inquisition!" Trevelyan shouts back. Soon a shadow falls into the torchlight followed by Harding's small figure.

"Sorry Inquisitor." She says while tucking away her bow. Trevelyan dismounts. "You can never be too careful."

Trevelyan nods. "Mind if we camp here tonight and stock up our supplies in the morning?" She grabs her pack off her horse.

"Sure thing!" Harding gestures for them to come. "We've only got ten tents total and the other scouts have three taken up already. You'll have to share." The group all look at each other. Bull and Dorian are the first to pick one for themselves.

The chargers pair up and make use of three more tents.

"Looks like some of us are going to be sleeping in close quarters tonight." Trevelyan says. "Sera? Vivienne? Want to room with me for the night."

"Whatever you wish, my dear."

"Only if I can sleep next to her gracious ladybits!" Sera says while grinning. Vivienne rolls her eyes. Even something as simple as that was done gracefully by the woman. 

Solas, Cole and Blackwall look at each other and wordlessly place their belongings in a tent.

Hawke and Varric begin making their way to a tent as Varric calls.  
"You coming, Seeker? Looks like you're the last one standing."

She looks in the direction of the Inquisitors tent then back where Varric and Hawke are standing with the tent flap open.

"I would prefer to sleep outside of the tent."

"C'mon Seeker. It's only to sleep. Promise we won't bite!" He beckons her again and she goes, grudgingly.

The tent is more roomy than she thought. She wonders if she could squeeze into the tent with the other females but then realizes the tents aren't quite that big.

She begins to unravel her bed roll and then sits down on it. Varric and Hawke set down their belongings and then Varric disappears.The ground is still firm but much more comfortable than riding horseback for hours on end. She begins to remove her boots and rub at her aching feet.

"Here let me help." Hawke bends down to remove her second boot.  
"Maker's breath! Your feet smell like wet Ferelden dog!"

Cassandra's face scrunches up. She's horrified.

Hawke laughs. "I'm kidding. You should have seen your face!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" She exclaims with a hint of a smile.

"I thought I could get a smile out of you." He begins to gently rub her feet, massaging from the insides of her feet to the outside. He pushes down on her toes and they let out a small popping noise and then he rubs small circles into them a bit more. Cassandra leans back on her arms, allowing the pain to be eased away.

"Geez you two, I leave for some food and come back and you can't keep your hands off each other!" Varric says while stuffing his face with cooked rabbit meat.

Cassandra's eyes snap open and she rips her feet away from Hawke.  
"We were not doing anything inappropriate." She says defensively.

A bit of food sprays as Varric laughs."Not yet."

"Did you bring us any food?" Hawke says, changing the subject.

"Go get your own."

Hawke rolls his eyes and makes his way out to fetch some food.

Hawke comes back with two helpings, handing a plate to Cassandra. They all eat in silence and once they finish Varric asks Hawke to play in a game of Wicked Grace.

"Would you like to join us Seeker?"

"I don't believe so."

"Please, Seeker. We might even let you win." Varric begs.

"We could make this interesting for you. If you lose a hand, you lose a piece of clothing." Hawke chimes in. 

Cassandra scoffs. "Then I am definitely NOT playing."

Varric shrugs. "Suit yourself."

While the two men play their game Cassandra unclamps her leather belt and removes her breastplate. Keeping on her leathers, she slips in her bedroll and digs through her knapsack for her book. She sits and reads until the game is done and the fire outside begins to burn low.

"You beat me that time, Varric but it won't happen again."

"Ha! You say that every time!"

"Are you boys about finished? I would like some sleep before dawn comes." Cassandra sets her book down, giving them a fierce look.

"Yes, my lady." Hawke says, embellishing a mocking bow. His actions warrant another eye roll. The men laugh and proceed to roll out their own bed rolls.

Hawke begins to undo his belt and remove his armored robes. Cassandra feels she should look away but she can't.  
He dresses down to just his black leggings, even removing his loose undershirt, and she eyes his chiseled chest and it's surprisingly small amount of chest hair. She had always pictured it being far more hairy with that thick, shaggy hair on his head and his full beard.

"Like what you see." His voice makes her snap from her thoughts and she is flooded with embarrassment.

"Yes...I mean no. Oh...nevermind!" She curses under her breath and turns over to face the tent wall while Hawke and Varric's laughter echo in her ears. When they have their fill of laughter, one of them snuffs the torch outside the tent. Cassandra finally closes her eyes and images of Hawke flood her dreams. Sleep quickly claims her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. She Concedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still making the journey to The Western Approach. Hawke and Cassandra have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this piece! It's been a blast to write. Please feel free to leave feedback or comments! It's all welcome! Special thanks for those who have been reading! ❤️

Cassandra yawns and stretches as her eyes flutter open. She looks over to Hawke's bedroll but notices that it's already rolled back up and lying next to his pack. She slips out of her own bed and rolls it, securing it with a tie. She peeks her head outside of the tent flap. The fire has already been set with a new log and is burning with a steady flame. The sun has begun to rise, making the area a bit more visible.

She sees Hawke sitting atop a statue and to her own surprise, climbs up to join him. "Why are you out here so early?" She asks.

"I woke up. Probably the same as you." He looks at her. "Have you ever watched the sun rise?"

"I suppose. I'm always training at this hour..."

"No. I mean really watched it rise." He points in a western direction where the sun is peeking out from the horizon. "Have you ever taken the time to enjoy it?"

She pauses, trying to recall a time when she did. "Now that I think of it, I would say no."

He smiles sleepily and her heart skips a beat. "Then you have arrived just in time."

She scoots closer to him, their bodies almost touching. "Do you often watch the sunrise?"

"Every single morning."

"Why?"

"Because it never changes. I can always count on it to be there."

For the first time, Cassandra begins to see some depth to him.

His face pulls into a pensive frown and she wonders if she's getting a glimpse of a different "Champion". The one Varric had not written about. "So what happened in Kirkwall?" She nearly regrets prying.

He takes a long moment to answer. "Have you read Varric's book?"

"I should not admit that I have but yes. I can never turn down a story like that one."

"Then you know what happened in Kirkwall." He goes tight-lipped.

"Yes. I know Varric's side of the story. In case you have not noticed, Varric does not always tell full truths." He smiles but evades the question. She doesn't bother to bring up his past again.

They sit in silence as hues of orange flood a light blue sky. As the sun comes up over the horizon she marvels at the sight. She can't help but smile. She notices Hawke staring at her.

"You'll miss the beautiful sight." She points toward the rising sun, full and bright in all of its glory.

"No. I am seeing it right now." He leans in, pressing his lips to hers, catching her by complete surprise. She doesn't resist, kissing him back. It's soft, gentle and very sweet. His lips taste like sweet grass and cinnamon. It begins to awaken the feelings she has kept hidden away with lock and key. She wants him. She wants all of him, in that moment, and not just his body but his heart and his mind. She pulls back, realizing who he is.

"I apologize." He says.

"You do not need to apologize. It was wonderful but I am not sure what it means. I do not like nor want to be toyed with."

He looks down. "Nor should you want that." He places a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve far better than me."

With those words he slips down the statue and walks back toward the camp, leaving her alone. She feels full of love for him but empty when he speaks those parting words.

 

 

~~~ _Halfway to the Approach_

 

 

The inquisition finds itself upon a Venatori camp. One of their scouts sees them approaching and shouts to their leader. A group of ten to twelve Venatori come running at them with daggers and swords raised. Two archers just outside the camp, begin flying arrows in their direction. Two more stand amidst the camp, just behind a spellbinder. _Ssssst_. An arrow just barely misses Trevelyan.

"Take out that spellbinder!" Dorian shouts as he casts a ball of flame. The spellbinder shields himself with a simple barrier and the fireball sizzles out.

Bull, Blackwall, and Trevelyan begin taking out the soldiers, rushing at them. They don't fall easily due to their heavy armor.

The spellbinder casts regeneration, making it nearly impossible to take out the group.

Still, the Inquisition members drive forward, sinking critical hits wherever they can. Vivienne freezes a few of them and Hawke disperses a lightning spell, causing them to shatter. Cole, Sera, and Varric, use their stealth take to down the archers with quick ferocity.

Cassandra uses the opportunity to go around the camp and behind the spellbinder. His shield dissipates for only a moment and she takes her opportunity. Using her shield she slams into the unsuspecting man. His knees give way and he collapses to the ground. She raises her sword and brings it down upon his head. The blade cuts clean and she smirks with satisfaction as his head rolls from his body. Blood splashes onto her armor and pools at her feet. Once he's taken out, the rest of the group makes quick work of the remaining Venatori.

"Nice work, everyone!" The Inquisitor praises. "Let's clean this mess up and make use of their camp!"

They all cheer and Cassandra begins to work quickly. She picks up the dead mans legs and begins to drag the man, starting a pile about 15 feet from the camp. She makes sure to remove any dry flammable plants from around the pile, creating a bare circle around them. Bull is carrying two bodies on his shoulders, letting them slide off and into the pile. Soon a large mound of bodies forms and Dorian sets it ablaze with one of his fireballs. He casts immolate, creating a large engulfing flame. The bodies become unrecognizable and the group makes their way back to camp.

Six tents are set up so the party saves themselves some time, keeping theirs folded in their packs. They need to sleep two per tent this time and Cassandra is left standing alone. She feels grateful to not be the top pick, knowing she'll have some space to herself. She drops her pack, using a cloth from inside she quickly wipes the blood off herself. She then decides to search for some wood, noting the log in the fire growing dark and very ashy. She observes that her surroundings are mostly plains so finding some wood may prove challenging. She feels up for the task though.

She looks up from her search and spots Hawke walking from camp. They haven't spoken for two months, the time they watched the sunrise at the Exalted Plains. She shakes her head in disappointment at his sudden disinterest. She didn't fully believe he didn't want her. He was just afraid to feel something for someone again. She understood that. In some ways she was just as broken as her Champion.

An idea dawns on her and she tries to talk herself out of it. Feeling inspired, however, she drops the few sticks she's managed to gather and sprints after Hawke. Within moments she reaches him.

"I will not let you do this, Garrett." She plants her feet firmly, preparing herself for defense. He's taken aback by the use of his first name. He turns to face her. His breath falters for a minute as he stares down at her. Beads of sweat are collecting around her collar bone and a lovely sheen covers her face. Her hazel eyes are glowering at him, sexy and distracting.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Nothing!" He looks at her, brows furrowed in confusion. "You lead me on, act interested, kiss me and then nothing! I will not let you do this to me." She looks up into his blazing blue eyes. Hesitating slightly, she reaches up to touch his face. He doesn't resist and she pulls him in closer, foreheads touching. "I refuse to let you do this to _yourself._ " She whispers.

They stand there for a few moments and then Hawke's body begins to shudder and quake with emotion. She pulls him into an embrace, holding onto him tightly. She doesn't ask him any questions. She doesn't pry and she doesn't judge as he leans into her, sobbing.

There he was, the great Champion of Kirkwall, finally letting his guard down.

She pulls him even tighter and squeezes him harder just as he pulls away. He regains some composure.

"I apologize, lady Cassandra." She just looks at him, waiting for him to say why he is sorry. He looks away into the distance. "It's just that I could've stopped all of this. I should've made sure Corypheus was dead. I am a coward and I do nothing but destroy everything I touch."

"Lies." She grips his shoulders, forcing him to look at her again. "Everything you are saying right now is not truth. You are brave and strong. What happened at Kirkwall was not your fault. You cannot continue to blame yourself for Corypheus either. Some things are out of our control and there is nothing we can do about it." She removes a glove and wipes away a stray tear on his face. She allows her hand to stay, cupping his face.

A half hearted chuckle escapes his lips. "Here I am, making a total ass of myself again." He grasps her free hand. "I would like to give this a go, Cassandra, if you would have me?" His eyes are soft and pleading.

"Yes." She's surprised the words fall from her lips. She should say no, make him work harder but she doesn't care in this moment. Perhaps in normal circumstances she would say no. But things were not normal. "I, too, will give this go." He pulls her into a warm and lingering kiss.


	7. She Can Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ritual tower scene contains mostly canon. As always I take no credit for the wonderful characters and dialogue Bioware has created. Hope you enjoy reading this little expansion of dialogue and characterization.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this! ❤️

After having spent another month and a half traveling, the Inquisition finally reached their destination.

Trevelyan pulls her steed to a halt and dismantles. The rest of her followers do the same. As Trevelyan discusses tactics with one of Leliana's agents,

Cassandra makes her way over to a tent and repeats the same process she's been doing every single night. Only it wasn't night yet. She sits down on her bedroll, stretching her legs out. Then she lifts her arms over her head and brings them down over her toes, grabbing her ankles and feeling her lower back pop. She sighs in relief.

"Cassandra!" She hears the Inquisitor call her name and she drags her body up from the ground.

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"I was speaking with Charter, here, and she says Stroud made camp just up the valley, near The Ritual Tower. I was thinking you, me, Hawke, Blackwall, and Solas could make our way over there while we still have light. Then, if the Warden is willing, head to the tower to get this over with."

"As you wish, Inquisitor." She sees Hawke smirking out of the corner of her eye.

Lady Trevelayan turns her attentions to The Iron Bull and the remaining party and Cassandra takes her leave. Hawke slides into a stride beside her as she goes to gather up her things.

"Made claim too early, huh?" His jaw is slack with a stupid grin.

"Shut up, Garrett. I was looking forward to a nap."

He turns his face into a pout and she shoves him. He stumbles slightly. "No need to be so rough." He pauses. "Never mind. I can think of a few places where you would need to be rough." His brows raise suggestively but she ignores him.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs. "Good, then do you mind if I collect my things?

He gestures toward the tent and she steps in, he follows in after her. She bends down to collect the books she had dumped out and he looks longingly at her backside. Reaching out a hand, he grabs her right cheek and squeezes.

She whips around, her face flushing deep shades of red. "Garrett!"

"What? I couldn't help it. Your ass was begging for me to grab it."

"It most certainly was not _begging_ for anything." Her eyes narrow.

"Did I offend you? Did I hurt you? Would you rather I keep my hands to myself?" He asks honestly, secretly hoping she enjoys his flirtations. He's also hoping he didn't just screw up big time.

She pauses to think about it. "While I find this type of behavior unconventional, I must say I enjoy your desire for me."

He laughs at her careful choice of words. "So you liked it but you're afraid of what that might mean."

He states it as a fact. The flush grows even deeper. "Why do you have to be so...." She fumbles for the right word. "So...you."

His immense chortling echoes in her ears and smiling to herself, she rolls up her bedroll and squeezes it into her pack. She turns to leave the tent but Hawke is still laughing in the doorway.

"Will you please move or are you going to continue to stand here, laughing like an idiot?" She holds a hand on her hip and he brings it down a notch.

"How about you make me move." He says while grinning down at her.

"Fine." She meets his grinning gaze with a steely glare and then he yelps when she firmly applies pressure to his pant seam.

" _Move_." She pulls him forward and he obliges, with no alternative choice. She lets go, brushing past him and slips through the tent flap. He tries to rub away the lingering pain before following after her.

"My apologies, Garrett." She says over her shoulder, sarcasm dripping from her lips. "I just assumed that we were in a situation in which you needed me to be rough." She smiles to herself as she throws her pack on Astrape and climbs into the saddle.

They reach Stroud's camp near evening. Hawke spots him sipping some sort of stew from a small bowl made from bone.

"Stroud!" He shouts waving in his direction.

"Hawke! You have finally arrived." He nods toward Trevelyan. "Inquisitor."

"Hello Stroud. Not to hurry along but with there being enough light left, could we head out for the ritual tower?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." He throws down his bowl and quickly goes to his horse. His scabbard swings as he throws his legs up over the horse. "This way." He signals for them, setting his horse at a fast gallop.

Cassandra smiles, thankful that someone understands the value of time. They come upon a narrow rock face and the horses slow to a trot. The heat is not as stifling but Cassandra can feel her legs chafing from the tight leather leggings rubbing against her thighs all day. She pulls at the middle to try and readjust them.

"Bandits ahead." Stroud warns and they fan out again as the terrain flattens into soft and small sandy dunes. Trevelyan slips silently from her house and moves toward the bandits camp.

Cassandra follows at a distance to keep an eye on the inquisitor. Trevelyan makes quick work of the bandits, however, as they don't see her coming at all. Two of them are sitting near the fire , talking when she sinks a blade into their backs. They slump over. Dead. The third bandit stands relieving himself near the back of a tent and Trevelyan slashes both blades into the unsuspecting man's back, straight through his heart. He falls, face first into his own piss.

Trevelyan signals for the others to come over when all of a sudden a quillback attempts to claw her from behind.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra warns.

She rolls out of the way just in time and Cassandra rushes toward the large creature. A spine comes shooting out from its back just nicking her leggings and landing a few feet behind her. It snarls as she swings her sword at it and dodges out of the way.

From a distance, Hawke casts an energy barrage but it doesn't effect the creatures thick hide very much. Blackwall charges in and the quillback pounces to his left clawing his face and drawing blood. Trevelyan swoops in, slashing with her daggers and draws some blood, wearing it down. Cassandra takes another strike, seeing an opening, and stabs it through the heart. It squeals as it plummets to the ground.

She wipes the blade in the sand and sheathes it once again. "This creature has magnificent skin. It would make for a great leather armor."

"Yeah but we don't have the time to skin it now. We need to keep moving." Trevelyan replies as she mounts her horse again.

Stroud points to a tower within eyesight. "That's the ritual tower just a head."

The group pushes forward and ride their horses as hard as they can to cover the small distance they have left. They arrive at the tower and they can here voices carrying in the wind.

"Shit." Stroud curses. "We're late. I believe they've already begun the ritual."

"Let's not waste any time standing here, then." Trevelyan says and sprints toward the voices.

Cassandra and the others follow after her. They arrive at the top of the tower stairs and three wardens are surrounded by three shades. Warden bodies litter the ground and an ugly tevinter magister stands above them.

"In death...sacrifice." He drawls as a Warden mage stabs his fellow Warden in the chest. The green rift hovering nearby spits out a rage demon and the magister uses his blood magic to control it. The betraying Warden moves off to the side, the demon following and the Magister narrows his eyes at the interrupting group.

"Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium," he bows, "at your service."

Stroud steps forward, angry. "You are no Warden." Venom is in his voice as he confronts the Venatori mage.

"But you are." He sighs, exasperated. "The one Clarel let slip." He begins to pace, his oily black ponytail swinging back and forth. "And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Trevelyan steps up to address the man. "It looks like you've already done some of the work for me." She refers to the bloodied bodies lying nearby.

The magisters red eyes squint as he looks at the Inquisitor."What him? We simply needed his blood. Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse?" His voice is mocking now. He raises his left hand as he shouts, "Wardens hands up." Their left arms raise in synchronization with the magisters.

"What is this? Some kind of mass possession?" Cassandra mutters to herself in disgust.

"Hands down." The Wardens obey his command.

Stroud turns to Trevelyan. "Corypheus has taken their minds."

Erimond clasps his hands behind his back. "They did this to themselves. The calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help."

"No." Cassandra hears Blackwall whisper next to her.

Stroud puts the pieces together. "Even Tevinter." He growls.

"Yes. And since it was my master who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared." He pulls at his gross goatee then and shifts his weight to the left foot. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan... raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

"Corypheus marching across Orlais with an army of demons? That was the future I saw at Rescliffe." Trevelyan's eyes widen as the revelation dawns on her.

"And now you know how it begins. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves." He draws himself up to stand tall, speaking with extra cockiness. "This was a test." He begins pacing. "Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"So it was Corypheus who influenced the Wardens and made them do this." Trevelyan replies.

"Ha!" He laughs. "Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid."

Cassandra looks over at Blackwall who has had enough. "Lies! The Grey Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!"

"The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping blights. They will do anything to accomplish that." The Magister retorts back. "You should have seen Clarel agonizing over that, burdens of command, I suppose."

"Why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Trevelyan asks.

"A blight happens when darkspawn corrupt an Old God and turn it into an archdemon." He says matter of factly. "If someone fought through the deep roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted...poof! No more blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Although I fear history will view them a little differently now."

"Why would Clarel risk using demons?" Cassandra shifts in her seat. _Let's get on with it_ , she thinks while trying to remain silent. Hoping the Inquisitor doesn't notice her fidgeting.

"Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads. Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master."

"Do you really want to see the world fall to the blight." Trevelyan looks at him like he's crazy. "What do you get out of all this?"

"Clearly he's mad." Cassandra mutters under her breath and Trevelyan shoots her a sharp look.

"The Elder One commands the blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool. As for me: while the Elder One rules from the golden city, we, the Venatori will be his God-Kings here in the world."

"Release the Wardens from the binding." Trevelyan commands and Cassandra chimes in. "We won't ask twice." Cassandra stands with her hand on her hilt, ready to draw on command or at first sign of a fight.

The magister shakes his head. "No. You won't." His hand blazes in blood red. He throws it forward and the Inquisitor falls to her knees, the anchor sparking. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the fade. When I bring him your head his gratitude will be---Ahhhhhh!"

Trevelyan rises, her anchor causing a brief explosion with the anchor, throwing the cocky mage backwards onto his back.

He slowly gets up and shouts "Kill them!" Then he hobbles away and demon possessed Wardens turn on them.

Hawke casts a wall of ice to block the incoming barrage and Solas combines the defense with a strong barrier spell. Blackwall charges at them with his shield and Trevelyan knocks out two demons with four of her throwing knives, from behind the wall. The rage demon melts the wall of ice and casts a ball of fire toward the Inquisitor. Cassandra dives in front of her, shield raised and the flame spreads across the shield, leaving the two ladies unharmed.

Solas sets three frost runes into the ground as the demon rushes toward the ladies for a second time. It missteps into a rune and freezes. Cassandra strikes out with his sword and the demon shatters then dissipates.

Two shades remain. Blackwall shouts, intimidating the demon to the right and causing it to delay an arm swipe, that's when Hawke sends a blast of fire from his staff, consuming the shade entirely. Stroud ducks as the second shade tries to strike out at him. Then he dives under the creature, on his back with blade up, slicing it in half. Black demon ichor covers his sword, face and hands when he comes up.

"Well that ought to do it." A small smile crosses his face.

Hawke crosses over to Trevelyan, Cassandra notes that he's unusually cross. "Those fools refused to listen to reason."

Stroud's smile fades as he joins their small circle. "You were correct. The mages are slaves to Corypheus.

"And the Warden warriors?" Hawke glances from stroud to the Inquisitor and back to Stroud. He's stricken with concern. Stroud frowns and Hawke has a realization. He looks down at his feet. "Of course. Sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste."

Trevelyan crosses her arms. "Human sacrifice, demon summoning....who in their right mind, looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?"

Hawke nods. "The fearful and the foolish."

"The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons." Stroud speaks in the Wardens defense.

"All blood mages do." Hawke's voice grows deeper as he says this and a slight chill goes down Cassandra's spine at the sound of it. It was interesting and intimidating to see this more serious side to Hawke.

"Everyone has a story," he continues, "they tell themselves to justify bad decisions...and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions."

Stroud doesn't respond to Hawke but turns to Trevelyan. "I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction." He points off to a general direction to his right. "There's an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant."

Trevelyan can feel the tension around her and tries to make it a little more light. "I suppose they didn't want to summon a demon army in public."

Cassandra cringes when nobody laughs. There's not even a hint of a smile.

"The Warden and I," Hawke glares at Stroud, "will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold." They turn to go.

Cassandra makes her way over to Hawke and grabs the back of his arm. "Please let me go with you."

He shakes his head. "The Inquisitor needs your sword more than I do. She still has rifts to seal, demons to fight and fortresses to take command of."

Cassandra sighs.

He pulls up on her chin to look her in the eyes. "Don't be so glum. I'll be back before you know it." He plants a light kiss on her forehead and then joins Stroud at the bottom of the tower's stairs.

"What's going on with you two?" Trevelyan asks, curiously. Cassandra sees Solas eyeing her as well, waiting for the answer.

"I'm not exactly sure. Yet." Cassandra replies and storms off to find her horse. "Let's get back to camp. Night is nearly upon us."


	8. She's Admired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra catches Solas eyeing Trevelyan. She thinks he's in love with the Inquisitor. She's wrong.

They make camp at Stroud's, now empty, camp. Solas makes a stew from some dried herbs in his pack and the aroma actually smells quite delicious. Cassandra's stomach growls and she pulls some druffalo jerky from her own pack, unwrapping it from its leather pouch, and taking a bite. She chews it happily, while watching Solas stir his stew with a long stick.

"Do you cook often?" She makes an attempt at small talk.

He smirks. "I spent most of my life alone. If I didn't cook often, I would most likely be dead."

She pauses in mid chew. "Oh. Right."

  
_That was obvious Cassandra_.

He pours a small amount of soup into a bowl and raises it to his lips. His brow flares up as the heat warms his throat but he appears to be satisfied with the flavor. He doles out servings for each of the members present, serving himself a full bowl last.

Cassandra sits just at the edge of her tent, cross legged. Once Solas fills his bowl he takes his place beside her. He eyes her curiously, while sipping his soup.

"Whatever it is you want to say Solas, just spit it out."

"So be it. Tell me Seeker, this apostate Hawke, do you fancy him?"

"Why do wish to know?"

"I just find it fascinating and perhaps ironic." A hint of a smirk lies heavily on his lips. "I never dreamed it possible that you would prefer the company of an apostate."

She huffs. "I know. You don't need to tell me. "

"The heart can't help who it loves." His eyes linger for a moment on the Inquisitor and he looks back at Cassandra. The look may have meant nothing but she tucks it away in her memory for safe keeping.

"Indeed." They remain silent, each enjoying the warmth of their soup and the others' company. Trevelyan laughs at Blackwall, judging by his face however, Cassandra assumes it wasn't meant to be funny.

Cassandra grabs her pack from the tent and rifles through it for an old rag. She finds one tucked away at the bottom and uses it to clean her bowl out. She dries up the last bit of liquid and returns it to Solas.

"Thank you, Solas." She says while handing it back. "I'm exhausted so I'm retiring for the evening. Good night."

"Good night, Seeker." He says as she slips under the tent flap and crawls into her bedroll. Exhaustion sweeps over her aching body and despite the uncomfortable and hard ground beneath her bones, she slips into sleep rather quickly.

•••

 

Cassandra rubs at her eyes as the earliest rays of light cast a glow through her tent. She stretches her arms into the air and yawns. She quickly slips into her boots and begins rolling up her bed and stuffing it into the pack. She makes her way to her horse and straps the pack on, securing it tightly to the saddle. The sun begins to come up over the horizon and she takes the time to watch the sunrise, thinking of Hawke the entire time.

  
She spots Solas a little ways away from camp, sitting cross legged with his eyes closed.

She makes her way over to him, shuffling tired feet. "Solas." She taps him on the shoulder and his eyes flutter open, a look of consternation crosses his sharp features.

"Yes, Seeker." His tone is harsh and there's a hiss with each 'S' he pronounces. She withdraws her hand, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Solas. I'll leave you to...whatever it is you're doing." She turns away from him and he glares at her retreating figure.

Blackwall is sitting by the fire, stoking the embers so he can warm a pot of water. He looks up at her as she plops to the ground, feet tucked up under her.

"Good morning, Blackwall."

"Good day, Cassandra. Would you like a bowl of oats?" He holds up a brown sack stuffed with flaky oats. "I have plenty. I'm already making extra for the Inquisitor."

"I'd enjoy that. Thank you Blackwall." He nods and smiles slightly. She watches as he measures out the oats, pouring them into the pot and stirring with a wooden spoon (most likely one he whittled himself). She becomes engrossed in the process of watching him stir the pot slowly. She jumps ever so slightly at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

Solas stands with cactus fruit in the palms of his hands. "I apologize, Seeker, for my rude behavior."

She raises an eyebrow.  
"And you thought handing me prickly fruit would make up for your uncivil behavior?"

He pulls a dagger from his cloak and cuts it in half. "I offer you _sweet_ fruit."

She looks at the juicy pink fruit curiously and takes it from him. He scoops out the insides and eats it off his fingers and she follows his example.

The fruit is very sweet _and_ juicy. "Mmmm. This is delicious. Thank you Solas." He nods and then takes more of the fruit over to Blackwall and shares it. Cassandra eyes follow after him. 

_He is odd._

•••

Cassandra, Trevelyan, Blackwall and Solas arrive at Griffon Wing Keep, the abandoned Warden fortress that had been overrun by Venatori, and see that it's been successfully claimed for the Inquisition. Trevelyan waves at Sera, who is sitting up on a lookout tower, she waves back and then disappears. A few moments later Cassandra hears the sound of gears clanking and a chain links clinking together.The gate lowers and Sera stands before them with a smirk on her face.

"It's bout time ya got here. Where's the ole scraggly mage at?"

"He went to scout out Adamant fortress with Stroud." Trevelyan replies, stepping into the very large fortress as Sera steps aside.

"Ah, goin to get a good look at the baddies. That's good innit?" Trevelyan stops to converse with the elf girl and Cassandra pushes past them to admire the large fortress.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Solas stands beside her, admiring the fortress as well.

"It pales in comparison to Skyhold."  
She watches as his bottom lip turns up slightly, she almost gets a smile from him.

"Indeed. You speak truth, Seeker." She looks at him.

 _Really_ looks at him for a moment. He's a handsome man, not ruggedly handsome like Hawke but more...sophisticated? No. He was more brooding. Broodingly handsome with his shining bald head, piercing stormy gray eyes and chiseled face. He was always looking so _pensive_. She wondered what he thought about but never felt brave enough to ask him. He could be one of those quiet types who could lash out in a rage if one were to accidentally push the wrong button. She wasn't quite certain.

"Tell me, Solas, what do you do in the fade?"

"I'm surprised to find you interested in my journeys, Seeker, we have been traveling for months together and you've never asked before. Don't get me wrong, I am glad to hear you ask, whatever your reasons may be."

She looks down at her boots. "You just look more pensive than usual today. It felt odd to ask you what you were thinking in a straightforward way."

She hears him chuckle. It's surprisingly pleasant. A small flutter starts to grow in her stomach. Her mind flits to Hawke and she stuffs the feeling down, deep deep down.

_What are you doing Cassandra? Get a hold of yourself._

"You may ask me whatever you wish, Seeker. The more straight forward you are the easier it is....for the both of us."

She looks up at him and he's smiling into her eyes. His smile is dazzling.

Why was she noticing these details about him today? 

Trevelyan joins them, freeing Cassandra from her foolishness and breaking their eye contact.

_Thank the Maker._

  
"I'm going to gather the others up and we'll head back to Skyhold. We need to address the Wardens at Adamant."

"But we only just arrived." Cassandra protests.

"The Inquisitor is right. We should make haste." Solas says in Trevelyans defense.

"Fine. But I will finish my tour of this fortress before I go."

Trevelyan laughs. "As you wish, Lady Cassandra." Cassandra walks off and Solas' eyes trail after her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. She Has Needs Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra grows close to Solas. He might have a thing for her but she's pretty oblivious and she's dying to see Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and love! You keep the fuel burning!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story! ❤️❤️❤️

Cassandra is riding her horse in silence as they all near the end of their long trek back to Skyhold. She keeps her ears open, listening to the conversations of her companions, sometimes smiling at their comments.

Solas pulls his steed up beside her.

He takes time every day to do this now. She enjoys his company as it makes the time pass quicker as they travel and he always has something interesting to say. He often tells stories of his travels in the fade or he'll ask her questions about the Maker. Every response she gives he is surprised by. Today was no different.

"You surprise me, Seeker." She looks at her elven friend.

"Your opinion of me must be very low for me to surprise you so often."

"Not low but realistic. Very few, however honorable, release power they have won."

"I do not look for praise, Solas. I only choose what is right."

"Still, I have yet to meet someone so modest as you."

She smirks. "Is that flattery, I hear?"

"Not flattery. It's merely an observation."

She laughs.

"Would you mind telling me one of your stories from the fade, Solas?"

"I'm not sure I have any left to tell you. I need to explore new places, learn of new stories."

"That's too bad."

"Perhaps _you_ could share a story? There are many whispers of what the Seeker has accomplished. It would be good to hear one from the Seeker herself."

She finds herself laughing. "There's hardly anything worth mentioning."

"No?" A brow raises. "No tales of the dragon slaying, nothing worth mentioning from your youth? No family?"

She sighs heavily. "Do you really wish to know?"

"Do you think that I would be one to waste time asking, if I didn't wish to know." She ponders this but only a brief moment.

"True. My parents, taking the wrong side to over throw King Markus Pentaghast, were executed for treason. My brother Anthony and I, being only small children at the time, were spared. My uncle took us in as wards. My brother Anthony and I were very close."

"Were?" Of course he was paying attention to detail.

"Yes. He is now dead." She looks off into the distance. Solas notes her withdrawal and doesn't push her further.

She admires the looming trees and greenery, despite the eerie feeling it emits. She hears the ziiip of an arrow as it flies and sinks into the flesh of a colorful august ram, grazing a couple hundred feet away.

"Nice." She hears The Iron Bull praise Sera as she prances off.

"This would be a nice spot to camp." Blackwall hints as they enter a small clearing.

"Yes. Let's get set up before nightfall." The Inquisitor states. Everyone takes up their duties, repeating the process they've done time and time again.

Cassandra sighs as she unravels her bedroll for...she lost count of how many nights they've set up camp. Thinking of Anthony and wanting some space she wanders off into the woods, gathering kindling for the fire. After an hour or so, she's collected a decent sized stack of wood and makes her way back to camp. She hears a stick break and she tenses. She sets the wood down carefully, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, making ready for a fight if needed.

"It it is just I, Seeker." Her shoulders relax at the sound of his familiar voice.

"Are you stalking me now, Solas."

"Stalking, no. It is safer, however if we travel in pairs. I saw you wander off and I followed."

She snorts.

"I believe I can take care of myself." She wraps her arms around her wood pile, scooping it all up in one motion.

"I don't doubt that." He takes some of the kindling from her hands. "Here, let me be of some use to you."

"Thank you." She let's him take half of her pile. He raises his chin to the air and she hears him inhale.

"It is going to rain. Let's make haste and return to camp." She pushes herself into a light jog to make the trip back shorter. He matches her pace and just as they reach camp, the sky grows threatening, turning into a deep shade of gray, and the first large raindrop falls. They rush into his tent, which is nearest to them, stacking the kindling in the corner to keep it dry as torrents of rain begin pelting the tent.

They sit in silence as they listen to the heavy rainfall smacking the tent canopy in a quick, rhythmic pattern. Thunder rumbles off in the distance and a flash of lighting casts a brief glow in the tent. There's a loud _crack_ and a long _creak_ as a tree gives way under the lightning's vengeful strike.

"I suppose I better get over to my tent before this storm gets worse."

"I don't think that's wise, Seeker. Did you not hear the fall of a tree? What do you think the force of the lightening could do to you? I don't mind sharing my space, you can have my bedroll."

"And where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine, Seeker. Sleeping directly on the ground is second nature to me." He shuffles around in his pack lying near the bedroll, pulling out some small crackers. He passes a handful over to her. "Here. Eat. I know it's not much but it will suffice."

She nods a thanks and they eat and sip from his weathered water skin.

The light all but disappears as the storm continues into the late evening and the two decide to retire early for the evening. Exhausted and weary from days of hard travel, Cassandra passes into sleep quickly.

That night she dreams for once.

" _Come on Cassandra! Let me teach you how to hunt a real dragon!"_

_She smiles up at her big brother.  
"Are you sure, Anthony? Do you really think I'm ready for such a task?"_

_"Yeah! As soon as you can beat me in a sparring match!" He shoves her playfully._

_"One day I will beat you when you least expect it." She smirks and he ruffles her hair._

_"Indeed. You probably will." They were in the courtyard of their Uncle's estate when a group of apostates approached him._

_"Excuse me." The mage with long black hair and a long silky beard steps forward. "Are you the dragon slayer?" He directs his question to Anthony._

_"Depends. Who wants to know and why?"_

_"My name is Vance and these are my friends. We are looking to obtain three vials of dragon's blood."_

_Anthony narrows his eyes. "And what would apostates need dragon's blood for? I doubt it's for anything good."_

_"That is our business. We're willing to pay you a pretty price."_

_"No." Anthony responds flatly. "Come on, Cassandra, let's go inside." He pushes her forward, turning away from apostates._

_"We will not be refused."_

_"Yes. You will." He says without turning and then there's a swooshing sound and Anthony's doublet is consumed in flames. Cassandra turns to see a look of horror on his face. "Run, Cassandra!"_

_"No!"_

"No!" She's screaming and her body is flailing violently. She fights at the hands grasping her.

"Cassandra! Cassandra, it's just a dream." Her eyes flutter open as she comes to. Solas is hovering over her body and she rubs at her eyes to get a clear view of him. Concern is written across his features. "Are you alright? You were screaming and flailing about wildly, so I woke you."

She sits up and he moves to a seated position next to her.

"Just a nightmare."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

"It was about Anthony. I wish I would've had the power to stop them."

"Who?" He questions.

"The apostates." She hesitates but he waits patiently, she can see the whites of his eyes boring into her despite the darkness. "My brother was asked for three vials of dragon's blood from a group of apostates. He refused them and they murdered him in front of me. I stood there, staring at my brother, helplessly, as he was consumed by their flames. After that I begged the Chantry to allow me to become a Templar. They set me on the path as a Seeker and I was bent on revenge. He was all I had."

Solas places a hand gently on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Cassandra, for what it's worth."

"It is worth more than you know." She notices the rain has nearly stopped altogether and she moves out from under his hand. "Thank you for sharing your tent, Solas. The rain is now just a drizzle so I'll be heading to my own tent."

She doesn't hear the sigh that escapes from his lips as he places his hand back into his lap While she exits. She checks to see if anyone is nearby, reprimanding herself for spending any time in his tent. If anyone saw her there would be rumors, she had no doubt of that. Seeing that the coast is clear she quickly sprints to her tent next to his and crawls back into her own bedroll.

It is here, that she allows a stray tear to fall as she drifts back into a fitful sleep.

  
Cassandra wakes up to the sound of shouting and immediately she's on the defense. She flies out of the tent, sword unsheathed. The camp is under the attack of an unusually large Great Bear.

She sprints toward the great beast, sword raised in her right hand as it swipes its giant clawed paw at the Inquisitor. It's claws cut through Trevelyan's leather armor leaving three deep gashes in her skin and throwing her to the ground.

"Inquisitor, fall back!" Cassandra yells as Solas casts a barrier spell around the Inquisitor and himself.

"I'll take her from here." She hears Blackwall say to Solas and he carries her away from the bear.

The bear sets it's sights on Cassandra, baring its teeth and growling. It pulls back its haunches and then saunters toward her. It swings a claw and she dodges it with her shield, taking the opportunity to slash at it. It's hide is very thick, however and her sword only grazes it.

Fortunately, with its focus trained on her it doesn't notice The Iron Bull, as he swings his giant two handed war ax at its legs. His blade sinks deep and the bear roars out in pain.

Sera pulls a vial from her pocket, popping the cap and begins dipping her arrowheads in the green poison. She flies arrows as fast as she can and they sink deep enough into its flesh that it begins to slow down and waver. The three mages combine their efforts as Solas' veilfist smashes down on the bear, causing it to fall to the ground. Dorian casts horror, making the bear cringe in fear and Vivienne deals a devastating blow with her Spirit blade. The bear rolls onto its side, exposing its heart and Varric flies a barrage of arrows straight into the beasts heart. It groans out in pain and Cassandra finishes it off sliding her blade across its jugular, bleeding out the bear.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" The Iron Bull says grinning. Cassandra shoots him a disparaging look.

"You know, if you need any help back at camp with that frustration let me know." He shoots her another dopey grin.

"It's never going to happen." She mutters, wiping her blade clean in the grass.

"Apologies for giving offense. I will stop making invitations, Seeker." She smiles and stands, looking him in the eye as she sheathes her sword and throws her shield back over her shoulder.

"I was not offended. Nor did I say you should stop, so long as we are both clear it's never happening."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Works for me."

"We need a healer in here! And some more elfroot!" Blackwall yells from inside the tent.

Vivienne heads for the tent.

"I'll fetch the elfroot." Solas responds.

"I'll help." She follows after him and the look Iron Bull and Dorian exchange doesn't go unnoticed. She rolls her eyes.

•••

Due to the Inquisitor's wounds they are delayed for two days so Vivienne can keep an eye on her and prevent infection. This causes them to argue.

"Vivienne, I understand your concern but you or Solas would be more than capable of checking up on my wounds as we travel." Their voices drift out of the tent for the others to hear as they gather by the fire.

"Yes, dear but you also need rest. You cannot rest while riding horseback."

"Sounds like someone's eager to get back to Curly." Varric says, getting a couple chuckles from the crowd and a glare from Blackwall.

"We're leaving today, Vivienne!" The argument continues. "Whether you think it best or not. I'm ready to be back home. It's only a few more days ride from here. I think I'll live." They all stare as the Inquisitor storms out of the tent, she beginnings pulling up on the stakes holding her tent in place, while Vivienne is still in side.

"Eh, you! Madame Fancypants is still in the tent!" Sera calls out to Trevelyan.

"That's not my problem!" She shouts back, as the back half collapses.

Vivienne, climbs out from the tent, strolling over gracefully, head held high. "I dare say, she is a very ungrateful child." She passes by them latching her pack to her horse.

Blackwall rushes to Trevelyan's side to help take down the tent. They roll it and attach it underneath her pack. Soon they're on the move again.

After another four days of hard riding and uneventful happenings, they reach Skyhold. They all sigh in happiness as a soldier shouts, "It's the Inquisition! Lower the gates!"

The gates lower and Cullen stands there impatiently searching for Trevelyan's face. She spots him and jumps from her horse, flying into his arms and giving him a long, deep kiss. She pulls away and he flushes red.

"Yeah! Have at him, Boss!" Bull yells from the back.

Cassandra takes her horse to the stables, handing the reins over to Harrit. She makes her way back to the tavern, her eyes searching the entire time for Hawke. When he's not in his usual spot at the bar she begins to search all of Skyhold's grounds.

She knocks on Josie's door.

"Come in!" Cassandra swings the door open and Josephine looks up from her clipboard. "Lady Cassandra, your back!"

"Yes. I was wondering if you have seen Hawke? Or know if he's returned."

"Oh, yes. He and Stroud arrived about a week ago."

"Hmm. Thank you." Cassandra leaves, heading toward her room in the armory. _I'll get freshened up first, then find him_ , she thinks to herself.

She wearily climbs the stairs, each step growing heavier and heavier.  
"Did you miss me?" She looks up over the railing to see Hawke smiling at her. He's sitting at the edge of her bed. She rounds the corner and he grabs her by the wrist, pulling her into himself for an embrace.

She smiles at the warmth radiating from his body. "Yes. I missed you very much, to my surprise."

He lets out a laugh. "It's good to know I was missed." He takes in the scent of her hair, as his chin rests atop her head. "I missed you too." They remain in an embrace for an extended amount of time. Then she pulls away to look at his face, reaching out a hand to touch his stubbly face she asks, "Will you lie next to me tonight?"

His eyes are full of question.

"If it's too much for you..." Her hand falls next to her side and he takes her chin in his hand.

"I'd love to hold you the whole night through, Cassandra." He pulls her chin toward him and kisses her. His kiss is timid and unsure at first but soon she wraps both hands around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair, pushing her tongue into his mouth and pressing herself into him. Passion and desire ignite within her, before she loses control she breaks the kiss, out of breath. "I have a gift for you, by the way." He gestures to the corner of the room.

"A tub?"

"Go have a look."

She obeys, strolling over to the tub, peeking in over the top. Steam rises from the water and rose petals float on top. She smiles and begins to remove her boots. Hawke stops her hand, gently.

"May I?" She nods and he slips her boots off, then her stockings. Straightening himself he stands behind her, reaches around her waist and unclasps her belt, letting it clatter to the ground. Next he removes the straps holding her shield in place. Grazing his fingers along the length of her neck, provoking a small sigh of pleasure, he removes each piece of her clothing and she slips into the tub.

She sighs heavily, sinking deep into the tub, allowing each muscle to be warmed and soothed. He places his hands on her shoulders, beginning to rub out the tension and knots, each movement bringing about a new sigh of relaxation. He kneads his hands at a slow pace into her shoulder blades and bends down to plant small kisses on her neck.

"Would it be too late for me to change my mind?" She asks with eyes closed.

He jerks his head up, afraid he's pushed her too far, too fast.  
"It's never too late." He gets up to go.

Her eyes flutter open. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you meant you don't want me to stay."

She smiles, mischievously. "I meant quite the opposite Garrett."

"In that case..." He strips his own clothes, joining her in the tub.

It was the first time Cassandra felt truly alive in years as she indulged in the most pleasant of passions that night.


	10. She Receives Gladly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra gets some unexpected gifts.

It's still dark when Cassandra is woken by the Inquisitor. Hawke still snores lightly in the bed as Cassandra stuffs her legs into her leathers and follows Trevelyan to the undercroft.

"Sorry to wake you but I was just so excited! Harritt made you some fantastic armor. Thought I'd gift you with it."

"Ah, Seeker! Come for your armor have you?" Harritt asks.

"Oh it's beautiful, I enchanted it with a sigil of the bronco. It'll make your guard quite strong." Dagna pipes up.

  
Trevelyan drags her over to a chest. "Open it!" She urges dipping up and down on her tiptoes in excitement. Cassandra opens the chest to reveal a beautiful chest plate, greaves, pauldrons, gauntlets and lastly, a helmet made from the shiniest silverite she'd ever seen.

"Thank you...Inquisitor. I do not know what else to say."

The Inquisitor is beaming at her. "Well, go try it on!" She pushes her toward the undercroft door. "Just go try it on in my quarters!" She yells after her. "I'll be waiting in the hall!"

Cassandra moves quickly up to the Trevelyan's quarters and smiling to herself, she slips on each piece of her armor. She stands before the looking glass, admiring the armor's perfect fit.

Still smiling, she walks into the main hall and Trevelyan claps her hands, jumping up and down. "Oooo it's just lovely, isn't it! You look amazing, Cassandra."

Cassandra flushes but then embraces her friend. Realizing what she's done she pulls apart quickly and stands rigid.

Trevelyan laughs. "I'm glad to see you like it."

Cullen pokes his head out from Josephine's office. "Are you two ready to begin?" He looks a bit more relaxed than usual, Cassandra notes. He meets Trevelyan's eyes and color rises in his cheeks. He then, clears his throat.

"Leliana and Josephine are already in the war room. After speaking with Stroud and Hawke we need to plan out our attack on Adamant."

"We'll be there in just a moment Cullen." Trevelyan replies.

Cassandra raises a brow. "Cullen? Have two have become quite close."

Her cheeks flush to a beautiful rose color. "Yes. We have. Much closer than I expected." Cassandra eyes her carefully as Trevelyan changes the subject. "Shall we get this meeting adjourned."

Cassandra gestures toward the room. "Lead the way."

Hawke and Stroud lay out the details of what they scouted at Adamant and Cullen hashes out a detailed plan of attack. Cullen and his soldiers will lay siege to the front gate and the Inquisitor with her companions, including Stroud and Hawke, will enter after the walls come down and get to Warden Commander Clarel before it's too late.

"If we don't hurry soon, we will most definitely me late." Cassandra chimes it.

"Is there any way to get there faster?" Trevelyan asks.

"I would suggest taking all the dracolisks and that horrendous big unicorn as they won't need much to eat or drink and shouldn't need to stop as often." Cullen suggests and Trevelyan considers the idea.

"Alright then. You and your soldiers should head to Adamant now with no delay. I will select a few companions, as the others will need to remain here and help Josephine and Leliana run Skyhold smoothly. We will meet you at Adamant."

"Very well, Inquisitor." She makes a face at him. "It's just a formality."

Her smile returns and they break from their meeting.

Cassandra makes her way back to the undercroft to see if Harritt can fashion her a new blade. If not he could at least enchant the one she currently had.

"Back again, Lady Cassandra?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had any other, nicer blades on hand?"

He grins. "I thought you'd never ask! I know how much you appreciate a good weapon and shield so I made you one of each! I thought it was time we replaced the old ones you've been carting around in battle."

"Thank you, Harritt."

"Don't thank me until you've seen them."

He moves over to the work bench and picks up a very sharp looking sword made with a hooked grip. A green gem was centered in the midst of it. He also he also grabs a very sturdy kite shield. Both items were made from silverite, like her newly acquired armor.

She touches the blade, lightly and it cuts her finger. She grins up at Harritt.

"This is more than I could have hoped for. Thank you so much Harritt!"

"I put that cleansing rune in!" Dagna calls, not looking up from her enchanting experiment.

"Then I thank you, too, Dagna as it will be much easier for me to slay demons now." She nods her good bye to the two smiths and makes her way out.

Hawke and Varric stand just outside the door, grinning at her like two idiots.

"What now?" She asks, trying her best to sound irritated but Hawke's smile is anything but irritating.

Hawke pulls a book from behind his back.

"Ta-da!"

Cassandra takes the book and her eyes light up. She runs her finger along the binding and flips open the front cover. Her eyes move up to Hawke's face, her jaw slack with wonder.

"You really did it?"

"That he did." Varric is wearing his usual stupid grin that Cassandra loathed.

"Although I'm not sure why you had to bring _him_ with you." Her eyes turn to little slits as she stares down the dwarf.

"He wouldn't write it unless I agreed to let him come along when I gave it to you." Hawke shrugs.

"Ugh."

"Perhaps you could give Hawke a 'thank you', Seeker." He pauses, grinning wider as he watches her become overly flustered.

Another frustrated sigh. "Id be more apt to thank him if he hadn't brought _you_ along."

Varric chuckles. "But I'm glad he did. It was totally worth it." He walks away, satisfied with the outcome of the gift giving.

"I wonder if I have time to read some before the Inquisitor makes us go?"

"You can always try. Let's head back to your quarters and maybe you could read it aloud to me." He offers his arm and she takes it. Her face flushes as they begin strolling back to the armory.

"No! I don't want you to read it!" She exclaims making Hawke laugh.

"Why? You afraid I might learn a thing or two that you would enjoy?" He asks suggestively. "Maybe I should read it aloud and practice what I read on you." He raises a brow and she shudders.  
  
"Maybe." Hawke laughs again.

  
***

Hawke and Cassandra steal an hour of time together before the Inquisitor comes knocking at the door for them to leave. Everyone gathers their supplies and horses and meets the Inquisitor at the gate. She's picked a much smaller party to go out this time.

"We need to ride as fast and as hard as we can. Apparently they are gaining the last remnants of Wardens at Adamant to turn into a very large demon army. We won't have much time so we need to hurry. Cullen's troops and Bull's chargers left first thing this morning so they have a few hours on us. We need to be able to strike the moment they break the fortress gate. We need to sneak in quickly and quietly and find Clarel. We'll try and convince her to call off the demon bindings..."

"Ah, shit! Every time I hear the word demon my blood boils." Growls Bull. Dorian pats him on the back.

"Don't you worry. I'll be there to protect you." Bull gives Dorian a wary side glance.

"Actually," the Inquisitor says. "I'm going to leave you here. You can keep Vivienne in line while I'm away." He pats Bull again.

"Sorry ol boy. Guess your on your own." Another growl from Bull. "At least you still have Solas. He's friends with all the demons, I'm sure he can keep them away."

Bull rolls his eyes. "That's reassuring."

"I am not friends with demons but spirits." Solas corrects and Blackwall chuckles.

"Could we focus please?" Trevelyan asks and all eyes go back to her. "Anyway, if she refuses to stop we need to be prepared to kill her. We also need to find that magister and destroy him on sight. Nothing good could come from keeping him alive."

"You've got it boss!" Bull shouts.

"Let's move on out!" Cassandra calls as she pulls her reins and takes the lead of the party.

During the long trek to Adamant, Hawke and Cassandra steal every moment they can to spend with each other. She finally opens up about growing up with her uncle and how he never let her go anywhere or be trained by her brother. She tells him about the death of her brother and why she had hated apostates for so long. She even opens up about how she hated when she was made the brunt of all jokes. It was easy to act like a stone but deep down she had feelings just like everyone else.

"What about you, Hawke? Do you trust me enough now to tell me about your life in Kirkwall?" She lays out her bedroll and he smooths out his own next to her. He begins to strip off his battle robes and then stretches out on his bedroll, propping himself up to look at her, with an elbow.

"Well, my family and I came from Ferelden, as you know from the story Varric wrote, we were trying to escape dark spawn when my sister...you would've loved her. She was kind and thoughtful. She would've never made fun of you. But she was also tough and her biggest flaw was putting everyone else before herself."

Anyway, an ogre came running straight toward me with it's horns aimed at my chest. I cast immolate and lighting and frost, which slowed it slightly but then Bethany stepped in front of me just as it would've pierced me through the chest with those hideous horns..." He pauses as a single tear falls and Cassandra sits down, pulling his head into her lap and running her fingers through his soft hair.

"That terrible ogre slammed into my sister and just threw her, like she was a tiny rag doll, behind him. I still remember the way her body crumpled as it hit the ground. I kept casting spells at it until Carver, Bethany's twin, in a rage of fury jumped on the creatures back and sliced it's head off with his sword. Our relationship was very strained after that because he blamed me for her death. Hell, I blamed myself for her death. I still blame myself."

"You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault but I do understand how you feel." She bends her head down and places a small kiss on his temple.

"You're right and it's good to know that you can understand. We fled to Kirkwall because my mother was from there and supposedly had a family estate. My father had died and she wanted a place of refuge for all of us. You know most of the rest of the story, all the major parts anyway. There's not much else to talk about."

"What happened to Isabela?" She asks and he stiffens.

"She turned out to be a liar and a heartbreaker. I loved her once. Hell, she was my first love and boy did she know how to do things to me I could never imagine..." Cassandra coughs. "Sorry, you didn't need to know that. Consider it a gift to you though, I can do the things I do to you because I had a great teacher." He laughs softly, it's sound reverberating in her body. "But, like I said, I was young and blind and she was a master manipulator. I used to hate her but now I see she just did what she felt she needed to do...for herself. Still, her betrayal was nowhere near the gaping hole that Anders left."

His face grows angry. "Fool." He mutters.

Cassandra stares at him for a moment, not sure if he's calling himself a fool or Anders a fool.

As if he can hear what she's thinking he answers. "We were both complete and utter fools."

"We're you two...." Her voice trails off and Hawke laughs.

"Involved?" She clears her throat.

"I wasn't trying to pry."

"Not involved in that way. We were both apostates. We both lost things we could never get back, became people we never thought we'd be, we did things we never thought we'd do. We were the best of friends, like me and Varric now. But then...he..." Cassandra traces his jawline with her fingers and he closes his eyes, relaxing.

"He blew up the chantry and ruined everything I had worked for. Ruined every chance for there to be peace amongst Templars and mages in Kirkwall. The worst of it was he did it all behind my back!" Tears begin flowing freely now in his anger and Cassandra holds him tighter, kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"I am truly sorry, Garrett. I can't fathom the pain of such a betrayal." Amidst his tears, he pulls Cassandra down to him, returning her kisses with great fervor. Erasing the great pain of betrayal with the pleasure he finds in her arms.


	11. She Will Be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamant fortress and the fade.  
> Will Trevelyan leave Stroud or Hawke behind???

Cassandra watches from a distance as Cullen's troops fly flaming arrows at the guards of the Warden fortress. Bodies fall to the ground as the arrows sink into their flesh, piercing their armor. Cassandra looks up as a giant ball of flames zooms overhead. She can make out the trebuchets sitting atop Griffon Wing Keep, soldiers ready them for another blow to Adamant. The Inquisitor was brilliant for taking over that keep.

The flaming ball hits the fortified gate. Wood splinters burst forth from the impact and broken rubble clatters to the ground. A hole large enough to to get through opens up and Cullen signals desperately for the Inquisitor and her party to get through. Cassandra draws her sword and rushes into the fortress. Five wardens and a couple shades swarm the group but Hawke and Solas annihilate them almost instantly.

They rush up a set of stairs. Stroud is shouting at two Wardens to surrender but they are refusing. He blocks an arrow attack with his shield and Hawke swirls his staff in the air then slams it into the ground. Lighting flashes from the focused staff, electrocuting the two soldiers. Their bodies shudder violently and they collapse on the stone floor. A rage demon slinks toward them, raising a flaming arm to strike but Solas casts a frost rune just in front of it. As it glides toward them, it triggers the rune, freezing in its tracks. Cassandra delivers a swift blow, causing the creature to shatter into thousands of pieces.

The group pushes further in, killing demons and people alike. They find a small group of Wardens fighting off a dozen demons who are willing to surrender and denounce the abominable plan that Clarel set into motion. Trevelyan, Cassandra, Blackwall, Solas, Bull, Hawke and Stroud help the overwhelmed Wardens slay the menacing demons. Trevelyan orders the Wardens to help fight any demons that may come through and she pushes onward to find the Warden Commander.

As they round the corner of an upper wing of the Keep, Corypheus' dragon appears. It uses its long talons to grip at the edge of the wall, poking its giant head through one of the archways. Trevelyan holds out an arm, stopping any party members from moving forward just as the dragon opens its gaping mouth, lined with rows upon rows of teeth, breathing forth a stream of flame. It beats against the solid wall and then cascades down, dissipating into the floor. It's great claws release and the great whoosh of its wings beating against the air, thunders in their ears. Trevelayan then, signals for everyone to follow her example. She ducks and slinks along the wall, moving with light feet.

They move past the open hallway and enter a large sky exposed area. Magister Erimond stands next to Clarel speaking words to bind the Wardens to demons. A large rift, sparks and flashes in the midst of the area. Blackwall shouts over the Wardens trying to turn them from their destructive paths and Stroud joins with him. Some Wardens refuse the binding and Clarel, herself awakens to the stupidity she has succumbed to. She calls off further binding but Erimond refuses, calling forth a very large pride demon. It towers over the Inquisition members, snapping electrified whips in their direction.

"Inquisitor, disrupt the rift!" Solas exclaims.

Cassandra adds, "We need to lower its defenses!"

Hawke casts an electrical storm but it only energizes the hulking beast and it lets out a deep, throaty laugh as it summons a bolt of lightning to strike back at Hawke. Before it can hit him, however, Solas casts barrier, encasing everyone in a shimmering blue shield. The bolt is nullified as it comes in contact with the barrier. Trevelyan uses her mark to disrupt the rift and the demon falls to its knees, out of breath. Stroud, Blackwall and Cassandra race toward it, blades at the ready and pierce the creature in each of its weak points. It growls in pain as seven more demons fall through the rift, rushing at them.

Bull fells one of the demons, it's ichor splashing over him, causing him to well up with adrenaline. He begins slashing at the next demon, laughing manically while doing so. Hawke and Solas team up, casting complimentary spells and consuming two shades that were swarming the Inquisitor.

A terror demon uses a pool of mana to teleport from its position to grapple with the Inquisitor where she's standing. It pins her to the ground, screeching at her and causing her to flail violently. Solas performs a veilstrike and the demon releases its grasp on the Inquisitor. Cassandra kills it with a blow from her valiant sword.

Only one rage demon and a wisp wraith remain and are dealt with swiftly.

Blackwall helps the Inquisitor to her feet and she tries to shake the images from her mind that the terror demon had placed there.

"We must hurry! Go after Erimond!" Cassandra does as she says, sprinting up the flight of stairs that Erimond and Clarel had cleared moments ago.

They all arrive to see Clarel deliver a killing blow to Erimond and he lies unmoving, curled up into a fetal position. Corypheus' red lyrium dragon looms above them on a crumbled tower ledge. She shoots a bolt of lighting from her staff at it and it counters with a fiery breath and then swoops down, picking her up in its teeth. It sweeps its great wings into the air and circles around, throwing Clarel's body to the ground and pinning her beneath its body, all the while staring down the Inquisitor. It creeps along slowly as Clarel whispers the Warden motto.

"In war, victory...in peace, vigilance..." she rolls over, staring up at the sky, one arm resting across her chest. Then she strikes out with her magic at the beast, the dragon reels back and then the stone breaks away beneath it. It plummets to the ground below, taking Clarel with it.

The ground shakes and crumbles away. Trevelyan and the others clamor, trying to grasp at anything that won't give way but their efforts are futile and they cry out as they fall off the crumbling edge.

***

They never crash into the ground but instead pass through a tear in the veil. The party finds themselves in the fade. Cassandra looks over at Solas who is smiling to himself.

"Where are we?" Trevelyan asks as she stands, dusting off rubble.

"It appears we are in the fade." Solas muses.

"Great." Bull mutters. "Just fucking great. More demon shit."

Cassandra looks warily around her. She feels unease at the distorted reality where desks line the ceiling and strange looking statues line sets of stair cases.

"Is that the black city?" She asks as she points to a city on a hill, in the distance.

Solas pipes up again. "Either it is or it is a reflection of it. One can never tell here." He's the first to move forward. Cassandra grasps Hawke's hand unconsciously and he squeezes it once as they take a few tentative steps.

"This is not how I remembered the fade." Hawke mutters.

"Perhaps it's because we are here physically instead of dreaming." Cassandra eyes Solas in wonder.

Blackwall speaks up and Cassandra notes he's been so quiet the entire time. "You seem eerily calm about all this, Solas."

"He's friends with demons, remember?" Bull storms ahead of him, his war ax gripped tightly, ready to strike.

"With spirits, not demons." He's gritting his teeth now.

Bull shrugs. "Same difference."

"There!" Trevelyan calls, pointing up toward a swirl of green. "Perhaps we can get out through there."

Solas nods in agreement. "You may be right.

"Good." Bull says. "Now let's get the hell outta here before the demons come."

They wander up the path a ways, keeping quiet. Cassandra grips Hawke's hand tighter.

They reach a barrier of some sort and Divine Justinia appears or perhaps it is a spirit. Cassandra isn't sure what to think of it. Trevelyan converses with her and she tells the Inquisitor that they face a fear demon who feeds off their nightmares and that it has stolen Trevelyan's memories.

Cassandra is shaken by the sight of the woman she once served but resolves to stay strong, telling herself it is only a spirit bearing her face and to simply be wary of it.

Large spiders drop down from somewhere ( Cassandra isn't sure exactly where they came) and they fight them off and move forward. The Inquisitor gets some of her memories back and they press onward, repeating the process a few more times before a voice begins to harass them.

It taunts each party member with their worst fear, talking with Solas last. Solas reprimands it or defends himself (Cassandra can't be too sure as he speaks to it in Elvhen) and the demon leaves them be. The Inquisitor gains back all her memories, realizing what really happened and that she is not the Herald of Andraste but a woman with the worst luck. Feeling slightly discouraged she shuffles along and they reach the opening in the fade that could help them reach Thedas again.

Just as they go to step through, however, the fear demon shows itself, blasting them with powerful attacks. It calls it's minions, giant spiders, and the group give all the have. They move closer to the portal when the demon shields itself behind a barrier.

Out of mana and stamina, the group pauses to catch their breath. During that time, the demon transforms into a spider that is over ten times the size of its minions they had been fighting,  and it crawls to block their path in front of the portal.

"I'll distract it!" Hawke yells. "The rest of you go, it's my fault that Corypheus even brought all this about."

Stroud steps in front of him. "I'll stay. It is the Wardens who killed the divine. This is the least I can do to gain them the smallest amount of honor, if there's any to be had."

Hawke looks at Stroud. "But we need someone to rebuild the Wardens. They still need you."

Cassandra looks at Hawke with pleading eyes. "No, Garrett, you can't stay here. I need you."

He squeezes her hand once more before letting go. "Inquisitor, please, listen to reason."

"Garrett is not speaking reason!" Cassandra cries. Tears are brimming as she stares at Trevelyan. The Inquisitor's eyes flick back and forth, weighing the decision between the two men, knowing either will be of great cost to her.

"Inquisitor, we must hurry!" Solas yells, forcing Trevelyan to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	12. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Inquisitor makes a very impactful call on a man's life.

"Hawke, you're right." Trevelyan says regretfully. "The Wardens will need to rebuild. Corypheus is a darkspawn, essentially, we will need the Warden's help to take him down."

He nods.

"Then I'm staying, too." Cassandra plants her feet, preparing not to move.

"I'm not staying." Bulls says, stepping through the rift. Stroud and Blackwall grab the Inquisitor and push her through. Solas stands nearby, waiting for Cassandra and carefully eyeing the couple's interaction.

"You can't stay, Cassandra." Hawke says. "The world still needs you, desperately. But know this..." He places a hand to her face, cupping it gently, moving in to plant one last passionate kiss on her lips. He pulls away, swiping a thumb across her cheek affectionately. "I love you. I will always love you, Cass."

As the words leave his lips the giant spider readies itself to attack with bared fangs. Before Cassandra can react she feels herself being pulled by her arm and she falls backward through the portal. Before she falls, Hawke looks back at her with a chilling smile as he chokes back a lyrium potion and readies his staff. She passes through, landing hard into something. Then, everything goes black.

***

Cassandra awakens in a bed at Griffon Wing Keep.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake."

"Solas." She says but talking invokes a coughing fit and Solas moves in swiftly, making her take a drink of a dark, minty tasting potion.

"A potion of regeneration." He says while tucking the vial back into his cloak.

She shoots up in her bed, remembering the events in the fade, hoping to find Hawke and wishing it were all a terrible dream.

"He isn't here, Seeker. He stayed behind." He looks down at his hands and she suddenly gets the urge to slap her elven friend.

"No! Why did you pull me through! Why didn't you...! Why am I...!" Her body begins to quiver and shake and Solas pulls her into an embrace. "I didnt even get to tell him...!" She shudders as she sobs into Solas' shoulder. There are no words to describe the weight she's feeling in her chest. It presses in on her, making it hard to breathe but she pushes through in those moments. She concentrates on her breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Her chests presses outward for another inhale and releases with another exhale and her uncontrollable sobbing tones down to a steady stream of tears.

 _How can this be? The time was so short? I should have told him I loved him. I did love him._ She mulls over these words over and over again.

Solas places a hand behind her head , pulling her even closer as she begins to snort and sniffle.  
"Hushhh." He tries to soothe her deep ache but knows it will take more than gentle words and a soft touch. It will take time. Lots of time.

She weeps for what seems like ages to her and Solas simply holds her, letting the grief sweep her in its undertow. 


	13. She Will Heal...Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed for Cassandra to grieve. Solas misreads some signs (something that doesn't usually happen to him).

  
"Cassandra?"

Cassandra stares mindlessly at the dying embers. Her eyes flicker a moment as a spark crackles. It escapes into the air, lights up and dances in front of her, eventually fizzling out. She doesn't bother to turn around to see the person speaking to her. She doesn't hate Trevelyan but she doesn't feel friendly toward her either.

"Yes, Inquisitor." She speaks, her voice low and controlled.

"We are planning an attack on Corypheus in three days. I was wondering what your plans were after his defeat. Do you think you will become Divine?" Trevelyan asks.

Cassandra sighs. Divine. With that title she could bring about a great change and with nothing to tie her back. It would be easy to take the position but the thought of sitting around all day in that stuffy attire and never fighting again seemed rather boring. She knew she should put duty first but Garrett would have told her to do what makes her happy. Deep down she knew he was right. She'd spent far too much time doing what everyone else wanted. Perhaps the Maker didn't want her doing what everyone else wanted her to do anymore. In that moment she thought of the Seeker's and how she could rebuild their order and make them what they should be. It was really the best of both worlds in her eyes. She'd be serving the Maker yet still enjoying combat and purpose to her life. That's what she would prefer.

  
"If it were up to me I would not choose to be divine but to make a new order of Seeker's that does what they should have been doing all along. However, ultimately, the decision does not lie with me and so I will go whichever way the Maker takes me." Cassandra replies coldly.

  
"I'm sorry Cassandra for what it's worth. I know what I did was unforgivable but I don't wish to remain like this forever. I hated that you weren't at my side when we attacked Samson and his men in the arbor wilds. I'd really like to have you by my side this time. As for rebuilding the Seeker's, such a role suits you very well but you would also make a great Divine."

Cassandra finally looks at her friend. She knows her friend had to make the worst kind of decision and she chose what she thought was best. Cassandra also thought it foolish to remain mad forever since anger, in this state, accomplished nothing.

"You will have my sword, Inquisitor. It is time for me to move on, I cannot afford more than three months to mourn what I've lost. There is much to do. You have my word that I will do what needs to be done." For the fist time since she's known her Cassandra sees a small tear trickle down her friend's face.

"Thank you, Cassandra." She says and leans in to embrace her. Cassandra pats her back awkwardly, wishing the whole ordeal was over. Trevelyan pulls away and offers a smile and Cassandra feels her mouth muscles make a poor attempt to do the same.

"If you'll excuse me Inquisitor, I have some preparations I should attend to."

"Yes of course."

Cassandra moves through the hall somberly but is drawn to the door of the rotunda at the sound of Varric and Solas arguing.

"What was that? Oh for---what are you doing to the poor kid?" She hears Varric say.

"Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant---but it didn't work." Upon hearing Cole speak she leans in a little closer to the door. He seems very frightened and...sad.

"Something is interfering with the enchantment." Solas explains.

"Something like Cole NOT being a demon?" Varric asks, his voice surprisingly even.

"Regardless of what you may think, he remains a spirit." Cassandra can just picture Solas standing there, arms clasped behind his back, talking down to Varric like he's an utter fool. She shakes her head.

"Yes," Varric's tone drops with sarcasm. "A spirit who's strangely like a person."

"I don't matter." Cole says. "Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow them."

Solas speaks again with his authoritative voice. "Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel." His voice grows softer with each word he utters.

"Warm, soft---blanket covering but it catches, tears---in the wrong shape---there's uh something..." he stops speaking. Then, "there...that way."

"Alright kid, get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong." Varric says.

"Will you come with me, the both of you?"

"Sure." Varric says and she knows Solas would never refuse him. It felt wrong of her to remain at the door listening but she couldn't help but hear the rest of the conversation.

"Alright, I get it---you like spirits but he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one. I'm not saying do nothing but that amulet only works on demons, right?" He directs at Solas.

"This is not some fanciful story," Solas says a bit irritated, "child of the stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing."

"You don't _think_..." Varric replies.

"However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

The door swings open and Cassandra stares down at Varric. He looks up at her and shakes his head. "If you're here to speak with Chuckles, good luck."

As she steps over the threshold she spots Solas standing near a blank wall. His mood seems brooding as his eyes narrow and he tugs at his chin.

"How long has Cole been afraid of being possessed?" Cassandra dares to ask him.

He turns and his face relaxes when he sees her. "I take it you were listening in our conversation?"

"Yes. I do apologize. It's just that---I heard you speaking about Cole and I think the amulet is a wise decision."

"After all this time you still fear he will become a demon?"

" _He_ even fears becoming a demon!" She exclaims in her defense.

He looks at her, amused. "In answer to your question---he has been restless since our return from Adamant. It really troubles him that Trevelyan chose to ally with the Warden's and he wants to take all precautions to protect himself. He doesn't trust them, especially with the upcoming battle with Corypheus. He knows Corypheus is powerful and could be capable of anything."

"It seems Adamant effected us all in many ways."

"Indeed. Some more than others." At this his eyes search out hers, questioning. "How are you doing, Cassandra?"

She's taken aback by the use of her name and not the usual address of Seeker. There is also genuine concern in his eyes.

"All wounds heal with time." She replies, nonchalantly.

"But the deepest of wounds leave permanent scars." His finger brushes along the scar on her cheek for a split second and she can feel the heat rise up in her cheeks. She gazes into those strange eyes trying to decipher what her friend is thinking but he soon turns away as if nothing had just passed between them. He goes over to his desk and picks up his staff.

"I need to take a walk outside of these walls to clear my head." Cassandra stands awkwardly, unsure what to do with this information. Was that an invitation to join him or an abrupt end to their conversation? But as soon as she begins those thoughts they are ended.

"You are welcome to join me, if you wish."

"Should I bring my sword?"

"I think I can manage, Cassandra." The corner of his mouth pulls up just the slightest. Then he leads the way through the familiar path of the main hall and down the stairs and out of the gate.

The sun is beginning to set and the air is a bit chillier than she had expected. She rubs her hands together as she matches Solas' stride. Their feet tread lightly in the snow and it makes small crunching sounds with each step. Solas takes a path to the left that leads up the mountain. The path is snow laden like everything else as they walk but then the path grows quite narrow.

"I'm not sure I'll fit." Cassandra says as she eyes the path warily.

"You'll fit just fine." He offers her his hand but she waves it off. They place their backs and hands against the rock face and edge their way slowly to the end of the path. With each step Cassandra's heart heaves in her chest. She doesn't dare look down for fear of making one wrong move. Finally the path widens and they're safe again. The path veers off into a cave and Cassandra stops.

"I trust you have been here before." She says and Solas looks back.

"Indeed. Many times in fact."  
He continues through the cave which opens into a small clearing with a spring in its midst surrounded by elfroot and Andraste's grace. Cassandra stares open mouthed at the sight before her.

"This has been here the entire time? How did I not know this?" She then looks in wonder at Solas. "How did you find this?"

"I have seen many things in my wanderings in the fade and this was one of those places and so I came here. The first time I visited was after those _mages_ bound my friend, unwillingly." His face grows dark as he speaks of wisdom. "It has come to be my Haven of rest when I need time to think."

"It is very beautiful. I am surprised, however, that you brought me here."

"You have been suffering under the weight of your loss and your thoughts. A simple walk always refreshes the mind and a walk to a place such as this---it can work wonders." He then gestures to the spring. "The spring is warm if you care for a swim."

"But I couldn't. I have nothing to wear." She looks down at her arms and legs covered in light leather armor, at the moment. But it was still not a suitable thing for swimming.

"If you wish to test the water but are embarrassed to be seen bare it is no difficulty for me to turn around and shield my eyes."

Cassandra considers for a moment. The idea of a soak in hot water has always been a weakness in her.

"Please do turn around and shield your eyes." Cassandra removes her leathers and shirks out of her small clothes. The air is not so cold in the small opening as it is on the mountainside but she still shivers as she moves over to the pool. She dips her toes in to test it and it sends a shock of warmth through her nerves. She then, slinks her body in all the way until only her neck and face can be seen. She swims to the farthest end of the pool to keep her body hidden. She hasn't considered the fact that Solas could be joining her in the pool.

He begins to remove his clothes. She can't tear her eyes away from his iridescent skin and the way his muscles ripple along his back as he pulls at his shirt from the bottom and then proceeds to fold it neatly and set it onto a fairly flat rock. She knows at this point she should look away but curiosity gets the best of her as he begins to tug at his pants.

She wasn't sure what she had expected to be under there, maybe all skin and bones since he spent the vast majority of his life dreaming and wandering the fade. But the reality of what she saw was far different.

She swallows the lump that's formed in her throat and finally averts her gaze before he turns around and catches her being inappropriate. She laughs inwardly at that idea. The entire situation right now is highly inappropriate.

"Ahhh." She hears him sigh as he sinks into the spring, situated across from her. He rests his head back against the earth and closes his eyes.

Cassandra tries to relax but her eyes keep flitting back to Solas and her heart won't stop hammering in her chest. The spring bubbles up around him and she watches as he stretches his long arms out in the water, fully relaxed. One of his hazy gray/blue eyes opens to look at her.

"Relax, Cassandra. There is no need to be so tense. I did not bring you here to harm you."

She swallows again. "I'm not afraid of you. It's not that."

He opens his other eye and draws himself up into a seated position. Her focus is drawn to the water dripping off his chest and the way the light coming through the small opening makes his skin glow. She had noticed before but it came to the forefront of her mind that he was the most beautiful elf she'd ever seen, not that she'd seen many elves.

His brows knit together, in the way they usually did. "What is it then?"

She shakes her head. "I just can't seem to relax." She doesn't dare tell him the real reason she can't relax.

He's at her side before she could possibly protest. Keeping himself at a respectful distance, however, he grasps her shoulders and positions her so that her back is facing him and he begins to knead her shoulders. She reflexes away by his touch at first but then allows him to continue.

"Mmmm." She mumbles as her muscles begin to loosen and the tension begins to fade away. She even forgets for a brief moment that Solas is the one in the pool with her.

Suddenly, she feels lips on her forehead and then a kiss on the small scar near her eye and then...his lips are on her own.

His kiss is hard and passionate. No. His kiss is hungry. Desirous. She turns into him and he kisses harder, more fervently. His hands begin to run down the length of her back, cupping her rear.

Gasping for breath she pulls away as all of it, to the very last detail, resurfaces her moments with Hawke. And it all feels _wrong_. She notes the confusion, frustration and disappointment that passes across Solas' features.

"I'm---I can't." She says and rushes out of the pool and begins shoving her legs and arms into her clothes as quickly as she can.

"I apologize, Seeker. I--" he looks down at his hands as if they have what he needs to say written on them.

She's never seen him like this, a vulnerable man, and compassion fills her. "It's not you, Solas. In fact, you have been kind and good to me but this is just ---so sudden. I had no idea you had feelings for..." she gets cut off.

"I thought the signs were all there but I simply misread them. Forgive me. I lost control. This will never happen again. "His unreadable stone faced expression returns once more and he moves from the pool to get his clothing. Cassandra turns away this time as he dresses.

She sighs deeply. "I need more time. Let me think on this awhile?" She asks.

"Of course." He replies.

So the pair make the trek back down the mountain to Skyhold and they remain silent the entire way. Night has set upon Skyhold and so Cassandra bids Solas a goodnight and allows her mind to wander as she lies down on her bed.

As much as she likes the idea of comfort from another lover, it all seems so soon and with the (hopefully last) battle with Corypheus there were more serious things to think about. Did she like Solas? Certainly. He was considered one of her closest of friends. Sure...He wasn't brotherly like Cullen but why would an apostate like him see or want in a woman like her? None of it made any sense. Sighing in frustration she decided she will deal with the Solas problem after they deal with Corypheus. She shuts her eyes then, willing herself to sleep.


	14. She Takes Her Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Coryphenis!

"You're going to have to try harder than that to best me!" Cullen smirks and lunges at Cassandra but she side steps away from him and kicks him in the back of the knee. He falls forward and she holds her sword to his throat.

"Is that better?" She takes a step back and lowers her blade.

"That was dirty." He complains rubbing at the back of his leg.

She laughs. "You think Corypheus and his dragon are not going to fight dirty?" She offers a hand to help him up.

"You have a point. Shall we try again?" She nods and takes a defensive stance as he immediately lunges at her. Their blades clash and clang against each other as they take turns attempting to outwit the other.

Trevelyan strolls up to them in a new set of dragon scale armor. She gives them a wave and they sheathe their swords to speak with her. Sweat is dripping off both their faces. Cassandra wipes hers away from her eyes with the back of her leather glove.

"Are you two having fun?" She asks and Cullen smiles, then plants a playful kiss on her cheek.

"As always." Trevelyan rolls her eyes at him.

"I've come to tell you to make preparations to march out to the ruined temple. Cullen, you need to prepare your troops and I will make ready the mages."

"What of the Warden's?" Cassandra asks.

"Stroud has already taken command of them. They will meet us there." Cassandra nods. "Very well. I will spread the message amongst our companions."

"Thank you." She bows and Cullen follows after her.

Cassandra's blade taps against her hip as she makes her first stop to the Herald's Rest. She sees Iron Bull already having his first drink of the day.

"Really? This early?" She asks, standing next to him.

"Is it too early when you're about to fight a piece of shit Magister?" He asks, raising his tankard to his lips.

"I see your point." Cassandra says. "When you're finished, gather what you will. For we are leaving immediately, Trevelyan wishes to take Corypheus by surprise."

"You've got it." He replies and then she makes a trek up the stairs to tell Sera. Sera's all ready to go and happily follows Cassandra back out of the tavern. Cassandra sends Sera to tell Blackwall since she could barely look at him.

Apparently just before they left for the Wilds, Blackwall had went to Val Royeaux to confess a crime he had committed. His real are was Thom Rainier and he had taken up Warden Blackwall's name when he died. Trevelyan had went through great lengths to free him and so he was back here at Skyhold. He may have earned Trevelyan's forgiveness but not hers. She was glad she had been grieving her loss at the time or she might have executed the lying, cowardly man herself.

She makes her way to the rotunda, telling Varric to gather his things along the way.   
Rather than climbing the rounded staircase to inform Dorian, Vivienne and Leliana, she shouted from the midst of Solas' study. Dorian peers over the bannister.

"I hardly think that was necessary." He calls down.

"I disagree." She calls back.

Solas looks up from his desk and throws her a small smile. A flush creeps up cheeks and spread to her ears. They don't speak and feeling awkward, she leaves the room and heads for the stables for her trusty Charger.

~~~

"Warm, she shudders, lips dance but then she pulls away. It hurts." Cassandra nearly falls off her horse.

"Cole! Must you always do that!"

They ride in the cover of the night for the ruins and she looks down at Cole, she can make out his frosty blue eye, despite the wide brimmed hat and his wispy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry? He hurts too."

"Who?" Cassandra asks, curiously but he doesn't go on.

Solas reins his hart in next to her. "Seeker."

Her ears burn at the lack of affection that was once there.  
"Yes, Solas?" She looks at him and his eyes are distant, sad even.

"I want you to know that you are rare and that I wish more people thought like you." He says quietly.

"Um, thank you, Solas. I think highly of you, too."

As she finishes her words they look up as someone calls out:  
"Dragon above us!"

Sure enough, the black dragon is hard to make out in the dark but the red lyrium wedge within its flesh makes it glow against the night. Then, Morrigan takes on the shape of a dragon herself. She flaps her great wings and kicks at the ground, gliding off to fight the beast.

The Inquisition marches forward while the pair of dragons collide with one another above them. They reach the ruined stone and Corypheus stands a top a crumbling tower, sneering

Cassandra notes he looks weak and pathetic next to the great army coming at him. So much for his god hood. He says something to the inquisitor and then begins casting spells toward them. His attacks are the equivalent to a small child throwing a tantrum, powerful and loud yet ineffective as Cassandra and the others take cover behind the larger stones.

He does manage to take out a few soldiers who charge at him but while he is busy obliterating the dozen soldiers, it leaves an opening for Trevelyan. She sneaks past the soldiers and goes behind the refined tower. Cassandra watches, nervously as Trevelyan gets in close. Corypheus, in his rage however, never notices. Cassandra cringes as two blades enter through the back of Corypheus' neck and in one quick and smooth motion his head is severed from his body. Making sure he is dead, Trevelyan shoves a blade through his middle, severing his body in half. She watches as the elven orb rolls from his hands, cracking against the ground.

Their fight is not finished however, as the dragon returns, crashing down onto the tower, crumbling it beneath its feet. It snatches another soldier up in its jaws and bites down. The sound of bone crunching makes Cassandra shudder despite all the killing she's done. She runs for the dragon, dodging its claws as it raises a foot to kick at her. She backs up and then sprints, with sword raised and slides on her knees, ripping her leathers apart. Her sword runs the length of the dragon and it falls to the side, swarmed by the Inquisition. It breathes it's last and everyone cheers.

It's then that she sees Solas, standing with the broken orb and speaking with Trevelyan. His eyes flicker up to meet hers. They are very sad. She looks away for a moment as Cullen places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug and Trevelyan joins in.

"We finally did it!" He exclaims happily. Cassandra smiles and looks back again to see Solas but he is gone. She scans the crowd gathered but he's nowhere to be found. Her heart falls as she realizes her apostate friend has fled and that she should have expected as much.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a cliff hanger...please don't kill me.

  
Cassandra smiles as she writes at her desk. There's a knock at the door and she looks up from her work.

"Lady Seeker Cassandra, I've brought you dinner." The young man sets down a tray before her.

"Thank you, Barris." He throws her a huge smile and then turns to leave, closing the door behind him.

She turns back to her writing again and there's another knock.  
"Come in!" She calls out.

"Forgive me, Lady Seeker." Barris says again. "A letter for you." He walks over to her _again_ and hands her the envelope. She nods and he departs.

She tears open the letter and unfolds it.

_Lady Seeker Cassandra,_

_As you know from The Exalted Council meeting, the Inquisition has "officially" been disbanded but the threat of Fen Harel still remains. I know you have been very busy rebuilding the Seeker order but if you are up for another adventure, I will be waiting for you at Skyhold. I will remain there for the month. If you show or do not show I will have my answer so no need to write me back. I do hope you are fairing well._

_Best Regards,  
Alexandra Trevelyan_

She smiles as she sets the letter in a small chest on her desk.  
She dips her quill in the inkwell and continues:

_Two years after the defeat of Corypheus, The Inquisition was called to meet with The Exalted Council. Despite their success in uncovering a qunari plot to invade Orlais and quietly stamping out the threat, The Council had concern that it was growing too powerful. The Inquisitor refused to function under the tight grip of Divine Victoria and so was forced to disband.  
The Second Inquisition is now officially disbanded. May we pray it is never needed again or Maker help us all._

_I, Lady Seeker Cassandra hereby attest to these events and hold them as true._

She signs her signature at the bottom and shuts the book.  
Laying her quill aside she picks up her fork and takes a bite out of the roasted ram leg, chewing contentedly. Another knock sounds at the door.

She sighs and swallows her food.

"What is it now?" She says, annoyed.

The door swings open and a haggard looking face with shaggy black hair staggers through. She gasps and her eyes widen as if she's seen a ghost.

"Miss me?" He says with that familiar stupid grin.

"Hawke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2.
> 
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!❤
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
